The Madness Returns
by QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless
Summary: Alice Liddell and Arthur Kirkland were once the best of friends but a chain of events render them unable to see each other for 12 years. Now fate has brought them back together however it isn't the reunion they were expecting as they are pulled into a corrupted Wonderland and are thrown in a race against time to save their own sanity. [Rated T for now]
1. Alice and Arthur's Outfits

**A/N: Hi i'm the** **original author of this story however I had to close my account for personal reasons so i'm sharing this account with a friend. I was originally going to have him adopt the story as this is his account and he's just letting me use it however I decided that it would be best if I finished this story myself as I really want to get it done...**

 **Alice:**

 **London:** black and white horizontally striped long sleeve shirt and a black skirt with a dirty and tattered white pinafore over the top of them which bears a white and black checker boarder, black stockings and black ankle-high boots with buckles plus a tattered and beaten white bow around her waist.

 **Wonderland:** A knee-length blue dress with short puffy sleeves worn with a white pinafore over the top and a fanned-out skirt that is cut to about mid-leg. To complete the outfit she wears a simple white apron over the dress with a white bow in the back that features a skull, black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. The pockets on her apron feature the symbols for _Eris_ and _Jupiter_ plus there are blood splatters on her apron. She also wears a silver necklace with a pendant of the Omega symbol on it

 **Hatter's Domain:** The black leather dress that is influenced by steam-punk attire with a white neck-frill like collar, a waspie waist cincher with a harness attached and black leather buckled fingerless gloves with dark gold straps, Black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. The bow on the back of the dress features a green clock surrounded by a bronze metal border, two fairly worn and torn mechanical wings and leather straps and the brown leather apron features astronomical signs of _Saturn_ and _Mercury_ on the skirt. Plus her necklace with the omega pendant which is pink here.

 **Deluded Depths:** A sea foam green dress with a bodice that appears to be composes of scales, the bust of the dress itself is shaped like seashells, the skirt is reminiscent of jellyfish's body, Puffy short sleeves,there are patterns along the dress that glow in the dark based on bioluminescent deep sea creatures, the apron is shaped like a seashell and has lace dollies at the end plus it has the astronomical signs of _Luna_ and _Neptune_. Alice's omega necklace is made out of seaweed. There is a bow in the back at her waist with the skull of an angler fish in the center with the anger light that makes it look like Alice has a tail, the bow part is replaced with a large thick whisker type abnormality that is present on either side of the skull.

 **Mysterious East:** A dark blue kimono/Hanfu crossover with short puffy dark blue sleeves, the dress has a pale blue, pink and teal floral and butterfly pattern, a white apron that is edged with a blue Chinese pattern and the astronomical patterns for _Uranus_ and _Pluto._ The edges of collar are folded over one another in a kimono-like manner and is edged in pale pink ruffles. Alice's omega necklace is also made out of Jade green and she wears pink and dark magenta arm warmers plus black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. She also has a bow around her waist in the back. The bow is quite large since it is a kimono bow. the skull in the center is a Jade green and the bow itself is actually two bows which are baby pink and carnation pink. the sash si tied with two cords in blue and teal/green. The face in the skull is similar to an no mask then a human skull.

 **Queensland:** It is based around the Queen of Hearts. The black and red gloves with feature red over the fingernails mimics the castle towers and the red dress which features red and dark brown vertical short puffy sleeves. The dress has recurring prints of golden hearts and black and white checker patterns. The white apron features and upside down black spade as well as astronomical signs of _Venus_ and _Leo (South Ascending Moon)_. The border of the dress is gold, the dress features a dark brown bow at the waist in the back with a matching gold pattern around the edges of the bow and the hanging ribbons, the pattern is simply a golden lone which is covered by another line of golden hearts. It has a twisted heard shaped skill in the center. The dress is knee-length and has black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. Plus her necklace with the omega pendant

 **Demented Dollhouse:** A vertical striped sky blue and yellow bodice with oversized blue and orange buttons, short puffy sleeves with pink lace at the end, the left sleeve has a tear with stuffing poking out of it, a black and dark magenta plaid tartan skirt with decorative stitching along the border over a baby-pink ruffled petticoat. Teal and white striped fingerless gloves that have pink lace at the top, a big pink bow with a broken doll's face in the center plus a dirty blood stained apron with a lace dollie border. On the apron's pockets are the astronomical signs for _Mars_ and _Ceres_. She also has black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. Plus her necklace with the omega pendant

 **Arthur:**

 **London:** A white button up shirt & a white and grey striped neck tie covered by a olive green vest and a black suit coat with a white pocket square, tan dress pants and black dress shoes.

 **Wonderland:** A light green button up shirt plus a deep green necktie covered by a green military jacket, green trousers that tuck into eep brown knee-high boots and a Sam Browne belt with a strap that loops over his right shoulder under an epaulette

 **Hatter's Domain:** A brown button up shirt covered by a dark leather brown vest, a black leather waist coat with gold buckles, white silk gloves, cream colored trousers with a dark brown belt with a gold gear for a belt buckle, brown knee-length worker's boots plus a black top hat with black googles on it.

 **Deluded Depths:** A loose white button up shirt covered by a black vest covered by a knee-length blood red coat trimmed with gold plus golden buttons and gold epaulettes with gold tassels, a white ruffle covered his neck and part of his shirt with a green stone atop it, a back tricorn hat with gold trim on his head with a massive white feather that trailed off the hat, brown trousers, black gloves, a black eyepatch covering his right eye and black knee-length lace up boots. He also has a light brown bet holding a cutlass, a sword and a pistol.

 **Mysterious East:** A white kimono shirt with dark red-violet kimono pants, white socks with dark brown sandals with red straps

 **Queensland:** A gold suit of armor without the helmet, it is covered in golden clubs and a giants red heart on the chest plate, plus coral pink trousers underneath his suit if armor

 **Demented Dollhouse** A pink button up shirt covered by a purple sweater-vest, a sky blue bowtie, tan dress pants and black dress shoes


	2. Prologue: How They Met

**A/N: I once read a story featuring these two as a couple and i fell in love with the idea of them together…they really would make a very cute couple as there both total Tsundere's and they both need someone to be there to love and hold them when they cry…**

 _ **"I would love a woman who is like a fairy in that she is innocent and kind, and she loves me for who I am." –Arthur Kirkland**_

 **Prologue: How They Met**

 **[Late August 1863]**

It was a warm spring afternoon...flowers were blooming as a cool breeze lightly blew through the trees. the grass was beginning to turn green once again and little squirrels which have just woken up from their hibernation squeaked happily to one another as little birds sang songs. The sun shined bright in the clear blue sky radiating warmth to the beautiful earth below...overall it was a beautiful day but a little boy was not enjoying it. He has pale skin, emerald green eyes, messy blonde hair that give off a bedhead look and bushy eyebrows. He is dressed in nice looking clothes that if one looked close enough they could tell their clothes were them most expensive on the market. The boy wore a white button up shirt with a black necktie covered by a tan sweater-vest, tan dress pant and black dress shoes He couldn't have been more then ten years old. His name is Arthur Kirkland

As the boy entered the forest he decided to hide behind a big tree…his parents had alway warned him about the forest saying it got dark in their real fast and there were wild animals and it was dangerous but what with how upset he was he was he ignored them and decided to enter. As he walked into the forest he started admiring all the beautiful plant life around him and started to feel a little bit better. A blue butterfly then appeared and landed on his nose. He tried to catch it but it disappeared as quick as it appeared making him a little sad. He then heard faint giggling...someone else was in the forest...maybe it was his one of his brothers coming to tease him some more. Getting angry he decided to confront them and make them very sorry…he tip-toed towards the sound till he came to a very large and green bush full of purple flowers. The giggling person was on the other side. Quite certain it was one of his brothers he leapt through the bush shouting "Leave Me Alone you Wankers!" but to his surprise the giggling person wasn't one of his brothers…it was a little girl. She was very pale and very beautiful. She had shoulder length raven black hair, piercing emerald green eyes and she was wearing a a blue dress with a white apron, black and white stripped tights, black mary-janes and she had a black ribbon in her hair like a headband. She couldn't have been more then seven. He then noticed she was having a tea party as their was a small table, four chairs two of them being filled by a black cat who was licking its paw and a stuffed rabbit who was missing one of its button eyes. The girl seem surprised by the interruption but smiled.

"Hi do you want to join my tea party?" she asked in a British accent smiling big. Arthur wan't i the mood for a tea party...but something about this girl made him feel different...they way she smiled, the way she laughed...her big beautiful green eyes full of innocence and child like wonder. He smiled at her and walked over.

"Sure i'd love to join your tea party" Arthur said sitting down.

"I'm Alice Liddell" she says holding out he hand.

"Arthur Kirkland" he says pacing a kiss on her hand.

"Welcome Arthur" She said pouring him a cup of tea.

"You brought real tea with you?" He asked curiously.

"Of course...whats a tea party without tea" The girl stated.

"True but usually people pretend that the tea is real" Arthur said.

"They do?" she asked confused making Arthur realize she must not have very many friends.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Arthur asked.

"Of course i do...i have Dinah" She said motioning to the black cat who stared at Arthur with curiosity, "and of course rabbit" she said motioning to the stuffed rabbit, "I also have loads of friends who live in my Wonderland" she finished.

"Wonderland what's that?' Arthur asked curious.

"Its a magical place i go to every night when i go to sleep...i have tea party's all the time with The Mad Hatter, The March Hare and The Dormouse, then The Mock Turtle gives me a ride on The Looking Glass line to the card castle to play croquet with The Queen of Hearts...i always let her win since she's such a spoil sport...if she loses or things don't go her ways she starts shout "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Alice said giggling as Arthur became quite curious.

"Tell me more about this Wonderland" he said.

"Okay" the girl said as began telling him all about her Wonderland...she told him about The Cheshire Cat, The Tweedles, The White Queen, The Dutchess, Caterpillar, The Card Guards, The White Rabbit, The Drink Me bottle, The Eat Me Cakes and all the beautiful scenery.

"It sounds like a wonderful place" Arthur said smiling.

"It is...i wish you could see it for yourself" she replied.

"Maybe i will someday" Arthur replied as a sad look graced his face

"What's the matter?" Alice asked.

"Do you ever get made fun of for your Wonderland?" Arthur asks.

"No…my mommy, daddy and older sister think like when i tell them about my Wonderland" Alice says.

"Lucky you…my family tells me to grow up and my brothers torment me and tease me non-stop whenever i talk to my magical friends" He says as he begins tearing up again.

"Oh Arthur i am so sorry" Alice says getting up and giving him a hug, he hugs her back, "No one should be made fun of…well i believe you" she says.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yep" she replies.

"Thank you" he says smiling as Alice smiles back. She then has a look of surprise on her face.

"Arthur do you see what i see?" she asks him pointing behind him as a flying mint green bunny appears.

"What do you see?" he asks.

"A flying mint green bunny" she says.

"You can see him too…?" he asks.

"Yes" she says as he gives her a big hug.

"Yay" Arthur replies as the bunny flies over.

"Arthur are you okay?" the bunny asks, "You ran away crying".

"I'm perfectly fine Flying Mint Bunny…in fact i made a new friend…this is Alice, Alice i would like you to meet my good friend Flying Mint Bunny" Arthur says introducing them.

"Its wonderful to meet you, would you like to join our tea party?" Alice asks.

"I would love too" Flying Mint Bunny replies as the three of them sit down and have tea and talk. After a few hours Arthur looks up at the sky and sees its getting late.

"I have to go home now Alice…but i and a wonderful time" he says getting up to leave.

"Wait did you really mean it when you said were friends?" Alice asked.

"Of course" Arthur replied as he then turned to Alice, "Will i ever see you again"?

"Hopefully...I would love it if you came to visit me in Wonderland...then we could have hours of fun" Alice replied.

"That sounds awesome...i hope so too…goodbye Alice" Arthur said waving at his new friend.

"Bye Arthur, Bye Flying Mint Bunny it was very nice to meet you both" Alice replied as they walked away. As they were leaving Arthur turned to his imaginary friend.

"Do you think i'll ever see her again?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know maybe someday" the bunny replied.

"I hope so" Arthur said happy to have made a friend because being royalty he didn't get to make many friends with others his own age. He does have three older brothers but their all jerks who tease him and make fun of him for talking to magical creatures and say that is the reason he'll never be king…since he talks thin air…he hates how cruel his older brothers are and wishes he was an only child. As he he walks home he notices how dark its getting, "Darn it…mum's gonna be awfully sore when i get back" he says to Flying Mint Bunny. As he walks home he thinks about Alice again and how beautiful she is…what he doesn't realize yet since he's so young is that he's fallen in love with her…he's just to young to understand his feelings…he can't wait to see her again…if only he knew of the dark, horrible trauma she was about to endure.

 **There you go the prologue…chapter one will be up soon and we jump ahead to Madness Returns…R &R and tell me what you think…have a nice day:)**


	3. Chapter 1: An Unusual Reunion

**A/N: 2D moments from the video game will be presented in bold/italics…enjoy:)**

" _ **Two unhappy people cannot dispel each others sadness…although sometimes there are exceptions"**_ _ **\- The Cheshire Cat**_

 **Chapter 1: An Unusual Reunion**

 **[March 2, 1875] - [12 years later]**

It was a dreary, depressing afternoon in London England's east end. Sitting in an office was an eager young man waiting to begin his first day of his internship. He has pale porcelain skin, round shaped deep emerald green eyes that make you want to swoon, short and messy blonde hair that reaches the middle of the back of his neck and gives off the messy bedhead look. He has rather bushy eyebrows however they don't take away from his incredible handsomeness, in fact they make him look hotter, He has a very handsome oval shaped face, a small nose and average sized mouth. He has a thin and slim, slender figure, he's tall and even though he doesn't look it he is quite muscular. He is wearing a white button up shirt and a white and grey striped neck tie covered by a olive green vest, tan dress pants and black dress shoes. His name is Arthur Kirkland, Queen Victoria's middle son and fourth in line for the throne. Since Arthur knew he wasn't going to be king anytime soon he decided to follow his dream of becoming a doctor. After the loss of his younger brother Oliver he decided that he wanted to know everything it took to save someone's life so no other family would go through the loss his went through. Arthur began taking classes at Oxford both in medical and psychological. To get a better understanding of the field he wishes to work in his professors called a former student who passed with exceptional grades and has been doing wonders for children with traumatic pasts. His name is Dr. Angus Bumby. Arthur's professor's offered an agreement with Dr. Bumby allowing Arthur to become his intern and watch how he helps the children in his care. After much negotiation and excuses Dr. Bumby reluctantly agreed. Also Arthur had made a deal with his professor's before leaving that they would not tell Dr. Bumby about him being a prince as he wanted to be treated like a normal person and that is how Arthur found himself at Houndsditch Home and Refuge for Wayward Youth. Arthur was very intrigued with how Dr. Bumby used hypnotherapy to help his patients forget the horrible memories that plague their minds. It was all very fascinating. As Arthur was taking notes Dr. Bumby turned to him. Dr. Bumby appears to be slightly middle-aged with a slim figure and broad shoulders, his face is very long and thin with a pointy chin and defined cheekbones. His nose and hands are also very bony, he has dark brown hair cut to the nape of his neck, it is combed into a side parting to his right-hand side. He has a full beard and mustache, he has small pale eyes covered by black round farmed glasses and he wears black trousers, a white button down shirt, a grey waist coat with a red necktie

"Arthur I must warn you my next patient can be a list hostel" Dr. Bumby says.

"I don't think that will be a problem…some of the kids so far have seemed a little rude but I don't think its anything I can't handle" Arthur replies.

"Yes but you see this particular patient has a short fuse, and a sharp tongue…plus she spent ten years locked in Rutledge…which is shocking as most people don't ever leave there" Dr. Bumby replied.

"She was in Rutledge?" Arthur asks shocked.

"Yes…her family died in a fire twelve years ago and it sent her into a fit of madness" Dr. Bumby explains.

"Whats her name if I may ask?" Arthur asks.

"Alice Liddell" Dr. Bumby replies as a curious look graces Arthur's face.

"Alice Liddell, Alice Liddell…where have I heard that name before?" Arthur thinks to himself as the door opens. He looks towards it and a look of shock graces his face as she sees someone he never thought he would see again. Alice Liddell, she has unhealthy, sickly pale skin, almond shaped piercing emerald green eyes that upon close inspection have dulled and are full of nothing but pain and misery, short, disheveled raven black hair that reaches her shoulders, she is average height and she has an underweight and fragile figure, plus a very small waist. She has a very beautiful angelic oval shaped face, a small nose and average sized lips. She also has has dark circles under her eyes as if she is tired or has been crying. Her lips are a pale pink. She is wearing a black and white horizontally striped long sleeve shirt and a black skirt with a dirty and tattered white pinafore over the top of them which bears a white and black checker boarder, black stockings and black ankle-high boots with buckles plus a tattered and beaten white bow around her waist. He then looks into her eyes and is almost heart broken. Her eyes which once were filled with childlike wonder and innocence are now filled with nothing but pain and misery.

"Hello Dr." Alice greets Dr. Bumby as she walks into the room.

"Hello Alice, I would like to introduce you to Arthur Kirkland…he's an intern from Oxford here to observe the sessions and learn from experience" Dr. Bumby explains.

"Its very nice to meet you Mr. Kirkland" Alice replies as she takes a seat.

"You as well Miss Liddell" Arthur begins.

"Okay Alice lets begin" Dr. Bumby says pulling out a key on a chain and beginning the hypnosis. Watching her, Arthur is shocked at what has become of the girl he met twelve years ago.

"How could all these horrible things have happened to her…its just not fair that something so horrible happened to someone who was so kind and sweet" he thinks to himself getting lost in the memory of when her first met Alice. He was only ten then and she could have been no more then seven at the time…he remembers how she was able to see his imaginary friend…he remembers how she told him about the world she created…Wonderland is what she called it.

"Come now Alice, it's only a dream." Dr. Bumby's voice says pulling Arthur out of his thoughts as he looks over towards Dr. Bumby and Alice. Alice is seen laying on the sofa her eyes tightly closed and an upset look on her face.

"It's not a dream, it's a memory. And it makes me sick!" Alice says disgusted shocking Arthur by how upset she got so fast.

"Now, focus. Wait, you're floating again. Weightless. A cipher, relax" Dr. Bumby says as Alice's face gets scrunched up and fear crosses her face.

"Fire! I-I'm in hell!" Alice exclaims terrified.

"Forget it. Abandon that memory. It's unproductive. Go to Wonderland" Dr. Bumby commands.

"Wonderland?" Arthur whispers before a smile crosses his face, "So she still believes in her Wonderland" he thinks to himself.

"I can't. I'm trapped... in my past" Alice says sadly making a look of heart break cross Arthur's face.

"No Alice, discard that delusion. Forget it! Go to Wonderland" Dr. Bumby commands a little harsher.

"I'd rather not doctor, my Wonderland's shattered, it's dead to me" Alice says as if she's on the verge of tears but has none left. If Arthur's heart wasn't already breaking at the sight of the formally happy girl he once knew it would be now.

"Your preference doesn't signify girl. Now Alice, where are you?" Dr. Bumby asks.

"I'm sailing, with a friend. It's...different somehow. Things have changed" Alice says.

"Change is good, it's the first link on the chain of forgetting" Dr. Bumby says.

"What's happening? Are you mad?" Alice asks curious.

"I'm not mad!" Dr. Bumby exclaims.

"Rabbit!" Alice calls as Arthur looks at her again…did she mean The White Rabbit she told him about when they were little.

"That's not right. What's he doing here?" Dr. Bumby questions.

"Oh no, not that!" Alice says as fear fills up her features ming Arthur wonder just what she is seeing.

"Don't struggle, Alice. Let the new Wonderland emerge" Dr. Bumby says.

"Pollution, corruption, i-it's killing me! My Wonderland's destroyed, my mind is in ruins!" Alice screams as she begins thrashing startling Arthur. He looks at her in shock…just what happened to her. How could that adorable, cute little girl with so much childlike wonder and excitement become so completely and utterly tortured.

"Forget it, Alice! Block that dream, wake at the sound" Dr. Bumby commands waking her up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alice screams bolting upright. She then catches Arthur looking at her, "Is that worry on his face, why would he worry about me" she thinks before blushing and turning way, "He was probably just uncomfortable around me like everyone else is" she thinks to herself.

"There, Alice, better now aren't we?" Dr. Bumby asks.

"My head's exploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest" Alice spats back at him.

"Yes, well, the cost of forgetting is high" Dr. Bumby explains.

"My memories make me vomit. What can I-" Alice begins before Dr. Bumby cuts her off.

"Remember other things" Dr. Bumby says nonchalant as Arthur looks at him a little shocked as that is not an easy thing to do.

"I want to forget! Who would choose to be alone, imprisoned by their broken memories?" Alice asks clearly offended.

"I'll set you free, Alice. Memory is a curse more often than a blessing" Dr. Bumby says.

"So you've said, many times. And-" Alice replies before Dr. Bumby cuts her off again.

"And I will say again. The past must be paid for. Now, before our next session, collect those pills from our High Street chemist" Dr. Bumby says as Alice stands up.

"Very well, doctor" Alice says as she starts to head to the door.

"Oh and Arthur…would you mind accompanying Alice?" Dr. Bumby asks.

"Um yes…I wouldn't mind at all" Arthur responds standing up and grabbing his black suit coat and approaching the door with Alice.

"I am perfectly capable of going there myself" Alice responds.

"Alice I have other patients…please don't argue and just get going" Dr. Bumby says.

"Fine" Alice responds opening the door to reveal a small pale blonde boy about the age of eight.

"It's my turn to forget, Alice!" the boys says walking in the room as Alice and Arthur leave the room and head down the hall.

"Ah, Charlie. Your pa was hung for killing your ma who beat you. Let's forget that, shall we? The past is dead, Charlie" Dr. Bumby is heard saying as Arthur closes the door and follows Alice. As they make there way down the hall one of little kids says something rude to Alice.

"What's wrong with you now Docter's pet?" she asks Alice in a harsh tone.

"I deserve my bitter tears, want some?" Alice spats back as she walks down the stairs with Arthur following. As there approaching the door Arthur notices a room. Curious he steps inside. Like the rest of the building its plain and dreary, the view from the one window is of the building next door, however there are drawing's on the wall and a photograph of a family. A father, a mother, an older sister and a younger sister who Arthur immediately recognizes as Alice.

"You know its not polite to enter a woman's room without her permission" Arthur hears a voice startling him. He turns around to see Alice in the doorway smirking at him.

"O-Oh u-um I-I" Arthur says stuttering and blushing making her laugh slightly.

"Its fine…normally though if someone entered my room without permission i'd rip out their throat…but there's something about you that doesn't bother me like everyone else…you seem like an actual nice person" Alice says.

"Oh um…thank you" Arthur says.

"Your welcome" Alice says.

"You know I don't think we were properly introduced" Arthur says.

"I guess not" Alice replies.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland" Arthur says holding out his hand.

"I'm Alice Liddell and its a pleasure to meet you" Alice says shaking his hand. He then takes her right hand and places a kiss on the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine love" Arthur says making Alice blush and turn away. She then has a small flashback of a ten year old boy with messy blonde hair, deep emerald green eyes and large eyebrows kissing her hand like this when she was seven but she pushes the memory away.

"Um so shall we go?" Alice asks still blushing.

"Yes of course…but before we go I wanted to ask…is this your family?" Arthur asks pointing the picture of Alice and her family.

"Yes…I don't know who sent it as there was no return address on it but i'm very grateful to whoever it was…but I wish I could thank them" Alice replies, "Come on lets go".

"Coming" Arthur replies following her out of her room and out the door.

"So did you really spend ten years in Rutledge" Arthur asks as Alice turns to him, "I'm sorry that was personal I shouldn't have asked".

"No its fine…yes I did…its a time in my life that I am trying to forget…the things they do to people in their are inhumane" Alice responds with a firm tone meaning she doesn't want to bring it up again. After walking out the door they turn left and then right and walk forward on the cobblestone street into the downtown area. As they do Alice sees a small white cat which meows at her.

"Mrrrow!" The cat meows.

"Hello puss! Puss puss puss! Don't be afraid!" Alice says to the cat as it walks down a dark alley which she begins to go down to follow.

"Um Alice where are you going?" Arthur asks.

"I'm following the cat if you want to come with you better hurry" she says chasing after the cat as he sighs and chases after her. They run through a few alley ways before stopping in a small area.

"It seems following small furry creates down dark holes has become a habit…I hope its not a vice" Alice says, as she looks around, "Now where has that cat gone" she says before bumping into someone. She turns around and sees a man with the Jabberwocks's head…suddenly numerous Jabberwock men appear.

"Alice do you see what I see?" Arthur asks.

"What do you see?' Alice asks.

"I don't know what they are…but there's allot of them…they look like people but their heads are green and dragonish" Arthur says.

"You can see them too?" Alice asks shocked.

"Of course I can bloody see them…now what are they?" Arthur snaps.

"How should I know" Alice lies shocked that he can see them as another memory fills her mind.

…

" _Arthur do you see what i see?" she asks him pointing behind him as a flying mint green bunny appears._

" _What do you see?" he asks._

" _A flying mint green bunny" she says._

" _You can see him too…?" he asks._

" _Yes" she says as he gives her a big hug._

" _Yay" Arthur replies as the bunny flies over._

…

Alice pushes the memory away as Arthur stands in front of her trying to shield her away from the monstrosities as a boney hand grabs Alice's shoulder. She turns around startled and sees an elderly woman with pale wrinkled skin, she has short grey hair pulled back into a bun, she is short and hunched over, she has small black round framed glasses and a large potato shaped red nose, her hands are very boney and she is wearing a navy blue button down shirt with a olive green sweater tied around her shoulders, a dark colored skirt that reaches her ankles covered by a white knee-length apron, she has red bags under her eyes and puffy white sleeves under her navy blue button down.

"My stars and garters, Alice Liddell! Slumming again, are we?" the old woman asks her.

"Nurse Witless, what luck. Twice in as many months" Alice replies dryly.

"You look frazzled, dearie. Not doing well?" Nurse Witless replies.

"Not really" Alice spats back as Nurse Witless notices Arthur.

"And who are you dearie?" she asks him as he walks up to her and holds out his hand.

"Arthur Kirkland a pleasure to meet you" He says.

"Pris Witless" she says shaking his hand, "Have you got a suitor Alice…does he not know who you are".

"He's just a friend" Alice spats.

"I'm a medical student at Oxford and i've been interning with Dr. Bumby and he asked me to escort Miss Liddell" Arthur explains.

"Oh well then Alice dear come along home, then, and look at my pigeons. Pretty birds... like you" Nurse Witless says.

"I don't think so. Our last visit cost me several pounds and got me nowhere" Alice spats back.

"I might recall where your mangy rabbit got to" Nurse Witless says.

"Very well then…Arthur i'll meet up with you later after I have a visit with my "friend" here" Alice says however the way she said the word friend like she wanted to vomit lets him know that she really doesn't want to be in the woman's presence at all.

"Actually Alice I think it would be better if I came along" Arthur says.

"You really don't have to" Alice says.

"Non-sense…what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you go by yourself…face it your stuck with me" Arthur says smirking as Nurse Witless glares at him but realizes he's not going anywhere any time soon so she just gives up.

"Fine then come along" she says turning around and walking off as Alice and Arthur follow.

"Thank you" Alice whispers.

"Anytime love" Arthur whispers back while winking making her blush again before turning to face forward as they follow Nurse Witless.

…

" _ **Still a mess, no surprise. Her kin roasted like chestnuts right before her eyes! Ten years in Rutledge Asylum wasted everyone's time. Doctor Bumby won't do better. Still hauling out her questions, the fire, her memories, I deserve consideration don't I? Who found her her new clothes? Who got her a place at Bumby's? Where'd she be without me, on the street selling her backside! Likes my pigeons though. She's doled out the odd pound or two, but what I know is worth more than that. Kept her secret, haven't I? Heard her say, "All died on my account, I couldn't save you!" I'm a good sort really, not like her nanny that uppity whore, or that lawyer fellow Radcliffe took her stupid rabbit. Need money, warned her I'd tell the coppers if she didn't make a donation to my upkeep. She yells and goes off her head, days she can't even remember her name, what I've heard" Nurse Witless's voice is heard saying as numerous events in Alice's life is shown**_

…

A rooftop is shown…the door to it opens and Alice and Arthur walk out of it onto the roof. They walk forward passed some cages with pigeons in them over a little wooden bridge to the roof next door. As they are passing over the bridge Alice looks to the right at the horizon which is a smoke and ash filled sky.

"Disgusting…look at all the pollution" she says.

"I know it is disgusting" Arthur says, "How could mum let things get this bad" he thinks to himself as they step onto the other roof and approach Nurse Witless who is feeding some of her pigeons.

"Nurse Witless, do you mean to harm me? To send me back to the asylum?" Alice asks crossing her arms.

"I won't say no, I've got a thirst you could photograph" she says as her voice turns monstrous and two small pink dragon wings poke out of her back "Need a drink. More than my whistle needs whetting!" she exclaims as she turns around and it is seen that she has gained a pink version of those green dragons faces they saw earlier. She then starts walking towards them as Arthur gets in front of Alice again trying to protect her from The JabberPris. Arthur and Alice both start walking backwards when the ground beneath them begins shaking and cracking before it gave way and they both fall down a rather large hole. As they are falling through the hole they see various furniture, parts of machinery and teapots which are seen floating around them. The hole is a translucent seafoam green, sky blue and dark magenta in color.

"Pretty birds, like you" Pris's voice is heard saying.

"Go to Wonderland" Dr. Bumby's voice is heard.

"Killed her family" Another voice is heard.

"It's only a dream" Dr. Bumby's voice is heard again.

"Pollution, corruption…" Alice's own voice is heard saying as pipeline with eyeless baby doll heads are seen. As they are falling both Alice and Arthur stand up right and in a blast of bright light and blue butterflies both of them change outfits. Arthur changes into a light green button up shirt plus a deep green necktie covered by a green military jacket, green trousers that tuck into deep brown knee-high boots and a Sam Browne belt with a strap that loops over his right shoulder under an epaulette while Alice changes into a knee-length blue dress with short puffy sleeves worn with a white pinafore over the top and a fanned-out skirt that is cut to about mid-leg. To complete the outfit she wears a simple white apron over the dress with a white bow in the back that features a skull, black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. The pockets on her apron feature the symbols for _Eris_ and _Jupiter_ plus there are blood splatters on her apron. She also wears a silver necklace with a pendant of the Omega symbol on it. Also her skin gains a healthier complexion becoming more like porcelain, her hair now teaches her waist and gains blood red highlights in the sunlight, she is also wearing pink eyeshadow, dark pink lipstick and heavy black eyeliner. Both Alice and Arthur slowly float down into a world full of color.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter…I wonder what Arthur will think of Wonderland or the ruin…anyways R &R and tell me what you think…have a great day bye:)**


	4. Chapter 2: Vale of Tears

**A/N: Now just so there is no confusion I just want to point something out…the reason Alice is acting so comfortable around Arthur is because they met when they were kids. She doesn't fully remember it though but at the same time she sort of does subconsciously which makes her feel like she can open up a little and be playful towards him.**

" _ **And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine by being my friend…"**_ _**\- Wicked The Musical.**_

 **Chapter 2: Vale of Tears**

"What is this place?" Arthur asks amazed at the world around him. It is a lush forest with giant colorful mushrooms, large trees with green, yellow, orange and pink leaves and floating children's toys such as dominos, jax, dice and marbles. There is also numerous running waterways which turn into giant waterfalls. Alice turns to Arthur smiling.

"Welcome to Wonderland" she says.

"Wonderland" he whispers, "So it is real"

"Very upsetting journey, but were rid of Pris, or whatever she's become. At least the place we've landed is somewhat familiar" Alice says as The Cheshire Cat materializes out of nowhere. He has an emancipated almost skeletal appearance, his bones can be seen through his furless dark gray skin. His decaying, starved appearance is suggestive of a cat carcass that has been rotting for years. He has a large head and paws, a disturbingly human-like smile which is seen spattered with blood, he has a long neck, sharp claws, big pointed ears and a long tail with a sharp tuft of fur on the end. He wears a silver hoop earring in his left ear and his skin is covered in black tribal tattoos, He has yellow under-grown incisors that are covered in blood, His eyes are dark yellow and glow with a bright illuminating light.

"About time too, Alice" The cat says.

"Blasted cat! Don't try to bully me, I'm very much on edge" Alice spats.

"Purrrfect. When you're not on edge you're taking up too much space" The cat says before noticing Arthur, "Oh it seems you brought a friend…you must be very special if Alice allowed you to enter Wonderland". Arthur stares at the cat a little uncomfortable before gaining his composer and introduces himself.

"Hello i'm Arthur Kirkland" he says.

"The Cheshire Cat, charmed…are you here to assist Alice" The cat asks.

"Assist with-" Arthur begins before Alice cuts him off.

"Yes he is…he's a big help unlike you, you're no help at all!" Alice exclaims.

"But you know I can be" The cat says.

"I'll frighten myself, when necessary thanks very much. I was hoping to escape from all that" Alice explains annoyed.

"Abandon that hope. A new law reigns in this Wonderland, Alice. It's very rough justice all round. We're at risk here. Both of you… be on your guard" The cat says before vanishing into thin air.

"Well come along then" Alice says walking forward as Arthur follows her. She then looks at him.

"I like your new outfit…it seems Wonderland must really like you if its giving you new clothes" Alice says as Arthur looks down and sees the new outfit he's in.

"How did i get in these?" he asks.

"Magic" Alice replies as he looks back at her and notices her new look as well making him blush by how beautiful she looks.

"I um like your new outfit too…you look very beautiful" he says making her blush.

"Oh um…thanks…uh come on lets go" Alice replies as they both keep walking through the vale. Alice and Arthur continue onward until they come to a set of floating domino's. Alice then jumps off the ground they are standing on onto the floating domino. She then turns back to Arthur who looks amazed.

"Are you coming…or are you just gonna stare at me some more?" she asks smirking.

"Y-yes of course just give me a minuet" he snaps while blushing. He takes a few steps back and runs towards the cliff jumping off and landing on the floating domino.

"See now that wasn't so hard" Alice teases as he glares at her. It is then Arthur notices what makes the waterway's…giant statues of Alice crying. He looks sad for a moment but quickly ignores it and follows Alice. As they land on the ground across from where they jumped Arthur turns to Alice.

"Alice I just want you to know that even though i'm training to be a doctor i'm not like the others you've dealt with…if you ever want to talk I promise I will actually listen and I won't judge you for what you have to say" He tells her as a smile graces her face.

"Thanks i'll keep that in mind" she responds as they walk on. They then approach giant mushrooms which they jump on before coming to a colorful one that bounces them in the air onto a higher ledge. They then jump down into a small area where a giant bottle that says Drink Me is pouring out a purple liquid into a small pool on the ground.

"I've been down this road before. Good things in small packages?" Alice asks as the Cheshire Cat appears sitting on a domino next to them as they approach the pool.

"Though lacking a bathing costume, a plunge in that pool is in order" The cat says as they both walk under the purple liquid and begin shrinking.

"My god, were shrinking in this potion! Sh-shall we disappear?" Arthur asks worried.

"Almost. But the upside is that while smaller you can see things that are nearly invisible to your bigger selves" The cat says.

"Ah, I get it. Quite. 'Forests for the trees' just the other way round. Short-sighted is more than a matter of perspective" Alice says as they both grow back to normal size. Arthur turns to Alice bewildered.

"What just happened?" he asks.

"Just think about shrinking…focus on it and you'll see" Alice says as he begins doing so. He then finds himself shrinking again and becoming small. Alice shrinks as well and grabs his hand leading him through a key hole in the wall and through an underground tunnel. They exit into another part of the vale.

"Now just think about becoming big again" she says as he does so and they return to normal size.

"Wow…that was amazing" Arthur exclaims.

"Thats Wonderland for you…now come on we've got to keep moving" Alice says as they pass a giant snail with a tree on top of its shell. They then come to a river of blood that leads to a giant dragon skeleton with two bloody knives plunged into its head. Arthur then notices the blood is coming out of the eyes of a crying Alice statue. The knives then come out of the skeleton and fly towards them landing in their hands. The Cheshire Cat appears again next to the skeleton.

"The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen, and always ready for service" The cat purrs.

"We've not come here looking for a fight" Alice says testing out The Vorpal Blade.

"Really? That's a pity. One's certainly looking for you" The cat says sinisterly as he disappears again. Alice then turns to Arthur.

"Do you know how to fight Arthur?" she asks him.

"Yes I do love i've been trained in the art of sword fighting…but i'm curious as to why we need to fight this place seems very peaceful" Arthur says as the ground begins shaking. The Cheshire Cat appears again.

"Not everything is as it seems Arthur" The cat purrs, "Alice's Wonderland has grown into a very dangerous place…so remember both of you, be on your guard" he says as he disappears again.

"Well come on lets go" Alice says as she walks up to an opening covered by three snail shells. She then smashes them with her Vorpal Blade allowing her and Arthur through. They then find a black puddle which begins oozing and forming into a creature that is made out of tar, it has metal pipes sticking out of its back that release smoke and smog plus it has a eyeless baby doll head for a face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT MONSTROSITY!" Arthur yells.

"Insidious Ruin…now you said you can fight so prove it or stay out of my way" Alice says attacking the ruin slashing it and stabbing it. She then cuts its head off and it disintegrates. Three more then come out of the black puddles. Alice attacks two at once while Arthur attacks the other one. He then slices the thing in half cutting its head in half killing it as Alice kills the two she was fighting.

"Pollution, corruption and pure evil in one single disgusting monstrosity" Alice comments.

"I know…those things were disgusting…are there more of them?" Arthur asks.

"Tons…now where did you learn to fight like that?…you were impressive" Alice says.

"My mother has a good friend who taught me how to sword fight…however a friend of my eldest brother taught me how to fight dirty" Arthur responds chuckling remembering that memory.

"Well then i'm glad I won't have to be repeatedly saving your ass" Alice replies smirking.

"I think it will be me who is repeatedly saving you love" Arthur says smirking back at her.

"You wanna bet" she replies still smirking.

"If you lose you have to try some of my homemade scones" Arthur says smiling evilly.

"Really thats it…fine however if you lose…actually i'll tell you what I want when I win" Alice replies smirking.

"Very well love…but it is I who will win" Arthur replies.

"We'll see" Alice says walking away as Arthur follows her smirking at her from behind. He was so going to win this bet. As they both made there way further through the vale they come to a giant crevasse stopping them from getting to the other side.

"How are we supposed to cross this?" Arthur asks.

"Hold onto me" Alice says.

"Why?'" Arthur asks.

"Do you trust me?' Alice asks.

"Yes, yes I do love" Arthur says wrapping his arms around Alice's waist as she jumps over the crevasse and begins floating before landing on the other side.

"Wow that was amazing" Arthur exclaims.

"Thanks, now come on we have to keep moving" Alice says as they walk forward and somehow end up in a kitchen in the middle of the woods. There is a giant woman standing there stirring a pot of some pink bacon stew. She has pale skin, a ugly pig-like face with a pig-like nose, short auburn hair that is peaking out of her light green veil which covers most of her head, a dark purple dress with a dark pink corset top that reaches her ankles and reveals way to much of her chest, also has a dark violet and dark pink design on her skirt, her bodice and sleeves are turquoise with white ruffles, black boots she wears blue eye-shadow and ruby red lipstick. She then notices Alice and Arthur.

"Ah, it's you again Alice. You may approach" The Duchess says.

"Why would I do that? You want to eat me" Alice retorts as a look of shock crosses Arthur's face. He didn't remember her mentioning anything about canabalism when she told him about her Wonderland….just what did they do to her in Rutledge that twisted Wonderland so much.

"Yes, well you taught me manners and I've lost my taste for mad women; strictly a porcine diet for me. Everything's better with bacon, don't you agree? Of course you do. Now, there are Pig Snouts scattered about. I heard a few behind the house; go fetch them for me. But take care of the pests that block your way. Pepper them up if they do. They need spice and you're just the dish - ehm - girl to season them for me. You'll find that grinder serviceable" The Duchess says pointing to two pepper grinders on the table next to her.

"Why not season your own pig parts?" Alice asks annoyed.

'Matter of priorities. My alabaster skin needs protection from the disgusting creatures running amok amidst the environment. But one gets peckish! Look, all you have to do is listen for the oink, then shoot the snout. You may like the results, I certainly will" The Duchess says as she goes back to cooking. Alice then collects the pepper grinders and hands one to Arthur.

"Here your going to need this" she says.

"Um thanks…what am I supposed to do with this?" Arthur asks.

"Oh you'll see" Alice replies smirking as she leads him outside into The Duchess's back door. As they walk into her backyard they notice what looks like nest. Then a small creature that looks like a bolt with wings comes out of it.

"Alice what are these things called?" Arthur asks curious.

"Bolterflys…watch out they bite" Alice says as she cuts one down with her Vorpal blade. Arthur then kills one with his by slicing it in half. Alice then pulls out her pepper grinder and shoots the nest destroying it. Arthur watching how she uses it grabs his and shoots the other one. One of the Bolterflys attaches itself onto Alice and begins biting her.

"Alice!" Arthur exclaims rushing over to her however as he is about to reach her she transforms into a swarm of blue, white and red-violet butterflies. The butterflies then transform back into Alice and she slices the Bolterfly in half killing it. Arthur just stands there in shock at what he just witnessed.

"H-How did you do that?" he asks.

"I have all kinds of unique powers" Alice says, "In Wonderland I can do anything I can imagine".

"Wow t-thats brilliant…anything you can imagine?" Arthur asks.

"Anything" Alice replies as they both hear the snort of pig, "It close come on" Alice says grabbing Arthur by the hand and dragging him up a small hill. There they find a pig's snout with small white wings coming out of it. Alice pulls out her pepper grinder again and shoots the snout making it puff up and sneeze before flying through The Duchess's back door which opens and allows it in. Alice and Arthur quickly follow it into her kitchen.

"Thank you so much for the snout! Now go away" The Duchess says rudely.

"How rude…we just did a favor for you the least you could do is say thank you" Arthur spats as Alice grabs his arm.

"Just ignore her Arthur, she has no manners" Alice says

"Very well love" Arthur says as they approach another keyhole. They both shrink down and head through the keyhole and come out back in the vale. The find more floating dominos which they jump on to. As they are jumping from domino to domino they pass a giant snow globe with as statue of The Mock Turtle in it. As they jump off the final domino they land on the ground where they notice a crying Alice statue that is crying some kind of black substance. Giant slug like creatures come out of the black substance and approach Arthur and Alice.

"Love what are those things?" Arthur asks.

"Slithering Ruin…watch out they may look harmless but they bite like hell" Alice says taking her Vorpal Blade and killing one with one slice. Arthur begins doing the same and soon they have killed them all. They then proceed forward and see all of the vale start to fall apart as ruin seeps into and out of it. Arthur and Alice then find whats left of The Looking Glass train line. The train then falls off the edge of the vale as Insidious Ruins, Bolterflys and Slither Ruins appear. Arthur and Alice pull out their Vorpal Blades and attack the creatures killing them all.

"Hatter always hated mechanical malfunctions. This disaster is either his doing, or his epitaph" Alice comments jumping to a lower platform as Arthur follows her shocked at the destruction that has begun.

"What's going on love…why is everything falling apart?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know but thats why were here so we can find out" Alice says as they jump onto the train tracks which lead into a tunnel. They then walk into the tunnel as the vale continues falling apart. Massive rocks fall in front of the entrance to the tunnel blocking them in from that end. They turn around and head forward entering a rocky desert area with giant teapots everywhere. Out of nowhere this big nosed green monstrosity wearing a teacup on its head and a giant gear in its back holding a giant spoon appears o.

"What is that horrid thing?" Arthur asks disgusted.

"A Mad Cap…be careful there stupid but extremely violent" Alice says as she pulls out her Vorpal Blade and attacks the Mad Cap. Another one appears so Arthur pulls out his Vorpal Blade and attacks it. They both chop the heads off the Mad Caps killing them.

Another one appears with a shield and a giant fork. As it attacks Alice she becomes butterflies again before turning back to normal and chopping the Mad Caps head off.

"I hate those stupid things…come one lets go" Alice says as they walk forward. Arthur then notices a broken robot with a child's skeleton inside of it.

"Why is there a child's skeleton in that robot Alice?" Arthur asks shocked.

"Because The Hatter is a horrible abomination" Alice spats as they continue onward. Arthur begins wondering what horrible things could have happened to Alice for it to affect her Wonderland this much. As they make there way forward Arthur notices a giant gap that they would not be able to cross even with floating.

"Love how are we going to get across?' Arthur asks.

"Shrink" Alice says doing so. Confused Arthur shrinks as well and a purple platform that reaches to the other side appears. Alice then grabs Arthur's arm and drags him across as he was still in a state of shock. They then come to a cliff with a metal platform. Alice then calls a cable car which is shaped like a teapot. They both get inside and head to a new domain which looks like a giant floating factory with many teapot shaped buildings.

"The Hatter's Domain, almost as I remember it" Alice says as The Cheshire Cat appears right in front of Alice and Arthur

"Appearances, as you know better than most, can be deceiving, Alice. Much has changed since your last visit" The cat says

"Doctor Bumby says change is constructive, that different is good" Alice retorts as Arthur silently agrees.

"Different denotes neither bad nor good, but it certainly means not the same. Find the Hatter, Alice. He knows more about different than you" The cat purrs.

"But does he know more about the difference between bad and good?" Arthur asks as Bolterflys start attacking the cable car.

"Making friends, Alice? You're as randomly lethal and entirely confused as you ever were" The cat says grinning even bigger.

"I've managed without you so far, Cat. Return to whatever hovel's home to you. I'll call if I need you" Alice spats.

"Predictably rash. It's not a matter of if, Alice, it's when. Now hold on, and as they say, shut up" The cat says disappearing.

"So typical" Alice comments rolling her eyes.

"Alice…were going to crash right into the building" Arthur says freaking out.

"Brace yourself for impact" Alice says as Arthur wraps his arms around her to shield her from the impact as they crash into the building.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2…next chapter Arthur and Alice begin there search for The Hatter and the cause of the ruin and destruction infecting Wonderland…R &R and tell me what you think of the story so far…have a great day bye:)**


	5. Chapter 3: Finding The Hatter

" _ **Hatter always hated mechanical malfunctions. This disaster is either his doing, or his epitaph" - Alice Liddell**_

 **3: Finding The Hatter**

As The dust clears Arthur and Alice stand up and begin to dust themselves off.

"Are you okay love?" Arthur ask concerned as he helps Alice stand up.

"Yes i'm fine…I've made more graceful entrances, though I suppose I should be grateful nothing's broken" Alice says as she notices her an Arthur are wearing new clothes. She is wearing a black leather dress that is influenced by steam-punk attire with a white neck-frill like collar, a waspie waist cincher with a harness attached and black leather buckled fingerless gloves with dark gold straps, Black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. The bow on the back of the dress features a green clock surrounded by a bronze metal border, two fairly worn and torn mechanical wings and leather straps and the brown leather apron features astronomical signs of _Saturn_ and _Mercury_ on the skirt. Plus her necklace with the omega pendant is now pink. Arthur is now wearing a brown button up shirt covered by a dark leather brown vest, a black leather waist coat with gold buckles, white silk gloves, cream colored trousers with a dark brown belt with a gold gear for a belt buckle, brown knee-length worker's boots plus a black top hat with black googles on it.

"Wonderland sure knows how to make you look good Mr. Kirkland" Alice says smirking causing him to blush.

"Back at you Miss Liddell" Arthur replies his blush becoming as smirk as she begins blushing.

"W-Well come on we have to find The Hatter" Alice says grabbing Arthur's hand and approaching a vent blowing air out of it.

"Alice love what are you doing…this is a dead end?" Arthur asks.

"Do you trust me Arthur?" she asks.

"With my life" he responds immediately.

"Well in certain parts of Wonderland the only way to get somewhere is to ride the currents up" Alice says as she and Arthur jump onto the open vent and float up towards an unseen ledge that leads outside. The then jump out of the steam and onto the ledge and walk into the outside. The sky is a peridot green and there are floating gears and floating buildings shaped like teapots with a gothic architecture.

"Whoa" Arthur says admiring the view.

"Yes its is quite the view isn't it…however like most of Wonderland the beauty hides something much more sinister…come along we have to find The Hatter' Alice says jumping onto a floating gear with Arthur flowing suit. As they reach another floating gear they find Mad Caps waiting for them. Alice pulls out her Vorpal Blade and attacks two at once. Arthur takes his out as well and removes the head of one. He then slices another down the middle cutting it in half vertically. Alice twirls slicing the heads off of four at once disposing of the last of them.

"C'mon we have to keep moving" Alice says jumping onto a ledge as Arthur follows her. They both enter a room where dodo birds as seen being roasted on a rotisserie.

"Those poor things" Alice says sympathetically as her and Arthur walk past them. They then come to a circular platform as tea is moving in a river below them to other rooms. Just then the door behind them slams shut and a creature crawls down the chain holding the platform up. Arthur and Alice look up and see it is a giant golden teapot with one huge red eye and three legs.

"Fuck Eyepots…watch out the rely on offense and they shoot boiling hot tea from a distance…to kill them you have to attack the eye" Alice warns Arthur taking out her Pepper Grinder and shooting the Eyepot knocking it over. Arthur then takes his Vorpal Blade and attacks the eye killing the creature. Something then hits the platform there standing on startling them. They notices two more Eyepots on a higher platform with two Insidious Ruins waiting for them. They rush towards a lever which has a lightbulb on it and pull shutting it down and raising another platform from the tea river allowing them to jump to the higher platform. Upon making it the Eyepots and The Insidious Ruins rush towards them. Arthur and Alice pull out their Vorpal Blades again and attack the Insidious Ruin first taking them down. They then turn to the Eyepots. The first one charges at Alice but she dodges and slices it eye knocking it over. She continues to attack it making it explode and drop down dead. Arthur then attacks the other Eyepot disposing of to as well. A door then opens behind them leading to the lost and found. The two run through the door and come to a narrow platform with a switch and an elevator. The cat then appears.

"He is obsessed with time…find him or your own may be short" he says disappearing again.

"He's a real big help isn't he?" Arthur asks sarcastically.

"Tell me about it…watch out for the tea its boiling hot" Alice comments as Arthur notices tea falling down from the ceiling on both sides of the platform. They make there way through to the switch which Alice steps on. She then grabs Arthur's arm leading him towards the elevator which rises up. It then opens to a ledge which they jump of off to another ledge that leads down a chute which takes them to an area filled with tea and junk. There is a beeping robot bunny.

"The clockwork bomb…excellent" Alice says collecting one and tossing the other to Arthur.

"They help you get through blocked barriers and stuff like that" she says as she walks up the ruined stairs towards the destroyed door. She places the bomb and hist the detonator exploding the wreckage blocking the door and granting them freedom. They then rush out and find some more floating gears. They jump up them and onto a ledge where there is a door that says Liddell on it. In the door's window you can see nothing but fire.

"We have to go through" Alice says walking towards it.

"Are you sure about that love?" Arthur asks.

"It won't hurt you… _physically_ " Alice says opening the door and entering as Arthur follows.

…

Arthur and Alice then find themselves in a library/sitting room of sorts…

"Where are we….Alice?" Arthur asks turning to Alice who looks as if she is in a trance.

" **Our lovely library was a firetrap! A conflagration waiting to happen!"** Alice says snapping out of her trance and walking forward with Arthur following. The two of them then exit the strange library via another fire door and find themselves back in The Hatter's Domain. Numerous Insidious Ruin then appear…Alice then begins to feel dizzy.

"Love are you okay…what happened in there?" Arthur asks.

"I-I don't know…I" Alice says as she begins screaming before blood bursts from her. The whole area turns black, white, blood red and gray and Alice changes too…her appearance now is similar to a ghost or paranormal entity. Alice is in all white except her black hair and eyes. She appears to have blood running from her eyes and mouth. Her arms are seeping with fresh blood, and her dress has a bullet hole-shaped wound on her left breast, which has blood running from it. The dress is heavily stained with blood, and her Omega pendant changes to the astronomical symbol for Pluto. Most of her weapons are covered in bandages soaked with blood. Alice then lest out an inhuman shreik and attacks the multiple ruin coming at her. Arthur is in shock watching her fight…its like watching a ballerina with a deadly blade to kill you with…graceful yet deadly…granted this is how she normally is but like this she's even more powerful. After she has destroyed the last of the ruin. Arthur rushes towards her and se instant turn sit him hearing his footsteps ready for a fight.

"Alice, Love…its me Arthur…remember" he says grabbing her hand which was just about to attack him. His touch seemed to shock her out of the state she's in as she snaps out of it and her look returns to normal. She then dizzily falls forward only for Arthur to catch her.

"Are you okay love…what was that?" Arthur asks.

"That was Hysteria Mode…it happens i'm on the brink of madness…like that i'm invincible and can destroy anything in my path…I don't know how you did it but thank you for getting me out of it and i'm sorry for almost attacking you" she says.

"Its alright love you weren't yourself" Arthur says helping Alice to her feet.

"Right well lets keep moving…we have to find the Hatter" Alice says as they walk forward and find them selves in a another tea and trash filled room. They then look up and see a giant clock face. Muttering nonsense is then heard next as they find a the head of The Mad Hatter. The Hatter is green-skinned, with a large nose and ears, tiny eyes, and his teeth bore an overbite. His face and ears is covered in several cuts and bruises

" **[Nonsense muttering]** …Bad dreams...and a blasted good night! Don't be silly" The Hatter says as Alice picks his giant head up.

"Hatter, I recall leaving you in a decrepit condition…but not in pieces!" Alice says.

"What, what?…Oh, it's you!" the Hatter says.

"What's happened here? You've lost your hat, and some... parts are missing" Alice comments as she puts his head back on his limbless body is made out of metal and wood, and he had a rusted cog sticking out of his back. His clothes consist of a loose straightjacket.

"Missing indeed! Though things being what they are, I barely miss their missing! As for what's happened, you should know that better than I! It's your place after all. I know my place" The Hatter says shrieking nonsense again.

"When did you ever know your place? Or how to keep it?" Alice asks.

"You were right Alice he is a bloody loon" Arthur comments as The Hatter notices him.

"And just who are you?" The Hatter asks.

"Arthur Kirkland…i'm a friend of Alice's" Arthur resounds.

"Oh so just about anyone can get into Wonderland these days…do you always bring your boyfriend Alice or is this a one time thing?" The Hatter asks rudely making both Alice and Arthur blush.

"Were just friends" They both reply, "Now back on topic…what's going on?" Alice asks as a metallic screech is heard.

"Ahhh! That's going on! It's around and up and down and into my ears and through my eyes and up my nostrils down my gullet and winding in my guts!" The Hatter yells.

"Papa was exceedingly fond of trains…I don't like them much" Alice comments.

"Me neither…bloody dangerous if you ask me" Arthur comments.

"You won't like this one at all, nothing like when Mock Turtle was in charge of the Looking Glass Line…This railroad's a bloody shambles…The stink is ferocious, light blinding, the noise hellacious!" The Hatter rambles.

"Ah, quite Hatter…we get the idea, a bad train" Arthur says just as annoyed as Alice.

"The world is upside down, Alice! Inmates run the asylum, no offense, and worst of all, I'm left, tealess!" The Hatter says as a mechanical arm sticking out of the wall picks his limbless body up and holds him in the air.

"Tragic…If we do help, will you help us in return?" Alice asks deadpanning.

"Cross my heart, if I had one! Find my limbs and toss them into the chute! Machines will do the rest, be on your way now, that's a good girl!…and boy! Haha, the best way out is through the clock face!" The Hatter says as they both look up. Alice then turns around and notices the empty barrels blocking two exits. She walks over to the first one and slashes away the barrels with The Vorpal Blade.

"What are you doing love?" Arthur asks as Alice clears a way.

"Making sure I can reach this switch" Alice responds as she destroys the last of the barrels and finds the switch. She then places a Clockwork Bomb on it and grabs Arthur's hand and drags him to the other side of the rooms destroying three more barrels revealing another elevator which they both get on.

"Clockwork Bombs are also good for holding down switches" Alice replies as the bomb detonates and the elevator rises taking up to the top of the clock face. Once they reach the top and walk out they find a blue parasol and a blue umbrella. After collecting them a noise is heard making them turn around. They then see a black puddle which begins forming.

"Insidious Ruin?" Arthur asks.

"Worse…Menacing Ruin" Alice says as the puddle forms into giant blob of black tar…it has three eyeless baby doll heads, giant baby doll arms, numerous pipes sticking out of its back. It also has three legs and a massive third arm all made of of tar. It roars at Arthur and Alice who get into a fighting stance.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter three…chapter four shall be up next week…have a great day bye:)**


	6. Chapter 4: Revenge

" _ **The past is never there when you try to go back. It exists, but only in memory…to Pretend otherwise is to invite a mess" Chris Cobbs**_

 **Chapter 4: Revenge**

The Menacing Ruin charges at Alice and Arthur who dodge its attack. They quickly get back into a fighting stance as it pulls a fireball from it tar body.

"Get ready to use your umbrella…it deflects long range attacks" Alice says.

"Are you sure love?" Arthur asks.

"Do you trust me Arthur?" Alice asks.

"With my life" Arthur says as The Menacing Ruin throws the fireball at them. They open their umbrellas and deflect the fireballs destroying The Menacing Ruin's arms. Enraged it roars and charges at them.

"Watch out now that we destroyed its arms it gets more violent" Alice says pulling out her Vorpal Blade and charges at the creature. Arthur does the same and they both take two heads off at once. They then begin working on the third head which they successfully destroy. The Menacing Ruin then melts into a puddle before vanishing.

"Well that was…something" Arthur says smiling. Alice smiles back at him before turning towards the left. A building named "Smelling and Regurgitation".

"We have to go there first" Alice says leading Arthur to a call button that sounds like a loud ships horn. They then get into what looks like a teacup on a roller coaster. It then descends into the darkness below before taking them on an insane ride with numerous loops and corkscrews before finally pulling into the building. They both get out of the teacup breathless.

"That ride was insane" Arthur comments.

"Tell me about it…I have no idea who's _smart_ idea it was to put in a fucking roller coaster" Alice replies as The Cat appears.

"The steps to enlightenment light the way however the steps are steep take them one at a time" he says before disappearing.

"What does he mean by that?" Arthur asks.

"Who knows…come on lets keep moving" Alice replies as the two of them walk further and come face to face with a vent with steam coming out of it. Alice then notices another one and they both soon realize that they have to jump from steam current to steam current to reach the top.

"Hold on tight" Alice says as Arthur wraps his arms around her as they both jump off the platform onto the first vent. While floating in the air they jump to the next one which is higher up. Then they jump to the next and so on. After successfully reaching the top they come face to face with The Dormouse. The Dormouse resembles a wind-up toy mouse with wheels replacing his back legs and a wind up key surgically placed in his back to keep himself awake. He wears headgear, which is complete on both sides - the headgear has a bell at the top, screws on both sides, and the left part of it keeps his left eye open. His right eye seems to be completely bloodshot. He wears a blue-and-white checkered vest.

"Your presence here is unwelcome. We have a mission to complete, and you are an intolerable annoyance. Some like it hot, but no one likes it this hot! Ahahaha!" The Dormouse laughs maniacally from his control booth where he turns on a giant robot using The Hatter's arms to unleash lava everywhere.

"Follow Me" Alice says jumping over the lava to a platform that is rising up. Arthur looks at her likes she's crazy before following her and landing on the platform as well.

"How are we going to stop him?" he asks.

"We have to reach that valve over there and turn the lava to ice" Alice replies pointing across from her.

"Okay love" Arthur responds confused as they jump from platform to platform avoiding the lava thats being dumped on them from above.

"I've got the arms you need. Well, strictly speaking the Hatter needs them. Well, it really doesn't matter, I'm going to crush you!" The Dormouse cackles as he pulls a lever destroying one of the platforms that Arthur and Alice needed to jump to.

"Take that then! The path "less traveled" is now impossible to negotiate. Hahaha. You can't reach me. No, not at all!" The Dormouse cackles again.

"Shrink" Alice says as her and Arthur shrink revealing an invisible path that leads them to the valve. Growing big again they both grab it and turn it. The lava quick freezes and becomes Ice.

"A temporary setback, a minor hindrance, a trivial impediment! I'll just move along, I'll deal with you later, Alice. You and your little boyfriend will never stop our grand plan!" The Dormouse says as he rides his little elevator thing up in his command station and disappears. Arthur and Alice then shrink again and use a keyhole in the wall near the valve that leads them up to The Dormouse's command station and pull a lever releasing the Hatter's arms down a trash chute which they jump down next.

…

They exit the trash chute and find themselves back with The Hatter.

"Mobility will make a nice change! Expect no thanks until I'm completely reconstructed. No resting on laurels, chiffoniers, chaise lounges, mean folding chairs, stools…" The Hatter drones on as they ignore him and ride back up to the clock face. Upon reaching the top they head to the building thats says "Cranking Up and Cranking Down".

"We have to ride another one of those bloody roller coasters don't we love?" Arthur asks.

"Unfortunately" Alice replies as they get into it and ride it towards the building. Upon entering the building the cat appears again.

"Only the foolish believe suffering is just wages for being different" The cat says as he disappears again.

"He truly is no help is he love?" Arthur asks.

"Nope not one bit" Alice replies as they walk forward and come upon a room full of dodo birds in cages.

"Dodo birds I thought they were extinct?" Arthur asks.

"Not in Wonderland…well at least they didn't use to be…god what have they done to them…come on I'm craving an ass kicking" Alice says jumping onto one of the cages. Arthur follows and they jump from cage to cage. Upon reaching the other side of the room they reach a door which opens and lets them in.

They then come face to face with The March Hare who has The Hatter's legs running on a wheel. His body is amended with many mechanical limbs and parts due to the torture that he underwent previously. He appears to be wearing a white glove, similar to the White Rabbit. He is also wearing a collared white shirt adorned with a red bow tie underneath a red tartan waistcoat and a monocle with a device that waters his bugged out eye.

"Your dogged persistence will be rewarded with pain! I told you to cease and desist, but my warning goes unheeded! So without regret you're about to be like a lobster who's been thrust into the boiling pot!" The March Hare screams in a thick Scottish accent as he pulls a lever turning on giant metal fists to smash Arthur and Alice.

"Watch out" Alice says grabbing Arthur as they both turn into blue butterflies and dash through the giant fists making it to the other side where they turn back to normal.

"Wow that was amazing" Arthur says as Alice walks over to a lever and pulls it.

"Don't you dare stop! Keep running so help me, I'll, I'll, I'll!" The March Hare yells as an entry way opens allowing access to Arthur and Alice who take it. The then have to run through more giant metal fists that are trying to crush them. After making it through the gauntlet of fists they come face to face with an onslaught of enemies. A Menacing Ruin, a Slithering Ruin, a bunch of Bolterflys and an Eyepot. Arthur and Alice quickly stand back to back pulling out their Vorpal Blades.

"You ready?" Alice asks.

"I was born ready love" Arthur responds as the monsters rush them. Arthur and Alice begin attacking. Alice pulls out her parasol deflecting the fireball from The Menacing Ruin destroying its arms enraging it. She then attacks it with the Vorpal Blade slicing off all three of its heads. Arthur is currently taking care of the Eyepot who is trying to attack him. He quickly stabs it in the eye killing it. Alice then shoots one of the Bolterfly nests with the Pepper Grinder while Arthur shoots the other. They then strike down all of the Bolterflys with the Vorpal Blade then they finish off The Insidious Ruin. Alice then shoots a clock on the wall with the Pepper Grinder bringing down an elevator which they get on and ride up towards a lever with she pulls.

"No. Stop. That's enough, now. Argh, stop your running, you blithering idiots!" The March Hare screams as another way is opened allowing them access to him. He then does the same thing The Dormouse did and disappears.

"You think that can stop us? The merest trifle. I'll be leaving now, you'll never catch me, don't even try!" he cackles as he vanishes upwards. Arthur and Alice then jump into his command station and pull another lever that releases The Hatter's legs which jump down the trash chute with Arthur and Alice following them back to The Hatter

…

The robot hands from earlier are seen putting The Hatter's legs and arms back on plus his hat. He then jumps down onto the floor.

"We've finished our work and you're complete, Hatter. Now, what about this damnable train?" Alice asks annoyed.

"I feel like a new man! Or whatever I am. I feel like an unsprung spring, like an uncorroded gear, like an untarnished bit of metal that sticks in your eye!" The Hatter yells.

"Answer me Hatter, I'm suffering. And changes here are the cause, or they're a reflection, or the effect. What's going on? What are the new rules?" Alice asks upset as Arthur grabs her hand trying to comfort her. She doesn't act like she notices it but she smiles slightly.

"The law is just, just a whisper away. A way whom to wonder, wonder who. Who knows how to measure rules? With a ruler! Cruel rules, myehh…" The Hatter says scowling.

"Idiot, we should have left you in bits. Come, the least you can do is help us discover what's going on!" Alice says getting annoyed again as The Hatter walks over to them. He glares at them before grabbing them both and throwing them over his shoulder. He then jumps up straight through the clock face and onto a floating gear. He then begins jumping to other floating gears which leads them to a giant teapot shaped building. Upon reaching it Alice notices a dark and twisted clock releasing ruin.

"Those fucking bastards…when I get my hands on them…" she growls enraged as Arthur grabs her hand again.

"Calm down love…we need to have level heads when facing them" Arthur says.

"I'll try but I can't be held accountable if I rip their bloody fucking heads off" Alice spats smirking making Arthur blush.

The door then opens and The Hatter drops Arthur and Alice off who shrink and run through another keyhole where they find another lever and pull it which opens another door allowing The Hatter access. He then knocks down a metal wall letting Arthur and Alice through. They then come to another locked door.

"These clock bits will be our macadam, our road into Assemblage. Courage Alice and Alice's boyfriend! I'll get this door open!" The Hatter says as he begins fiddling with the gears that control the door. Another Menacing Ruin and three Insidious Ruins appear. Arthur and Alice pull out their Vorpal Blades and deal with the Insidious Ruin fast before pulling their umbrellas out and deflecting the fireballs thrown by the Menacing Ruin destroying its arms.

"I'm trying to think, but nothing happens. Ah, there, now I've got it! Oh yes, I'm on a roll. Won't be long now" The Hatter says. Arthur and Alice then attack the Menacing Ruin destroying its faces killing it. The Hatter then finally gets the gears working and opens the door.

"I cannot be cabobbled forever! We're in! Follow me!" The Hatter says as they run into the new room. The Hatter rushes over to more gears and begins fiddling with them as the room shakes and a loud metallic screech is heard.

"This feels like an earthquake! What's happening?" Alice says.

"Do I really look like I know? Your judgement must be severely impaired" The Hatter says.

"Is he seriously insulting you right now…i'm gonna tell him off" Arthur says as Alice grabs his arm.

"Forget it he's not worth it plus he'll never change" Alice says as The Hatter gets the door open. They then rush into the main factory room where they a massive gothic train that looks like a castle on wheels. It is full of ruin also. It is The Infernal Train and it has just left The Hatter's Domain.

"We've found the source of the shaking, but are those two quaking? What are they up to?" Alice asks.

"You'll never stop us, silly Hatter, Alice and Alice's boyfriend! It's left, you're too late!" The Dormouse says.

"Why does everyone think i'm your boyfriend?" Arthur asks curious while blushing.

"Because their all bloody fucking idiots" Alice replies also blushing.

"The insolence, the arrogance, the inexorable table manners! They are destroyers of Wonderland! Defilers, diluters, derangers... Delightful…" The Hatter says as he begins spewing nonsense again.

"Did they actually create that Infernal Train to destroy Wonderland?" Arthur asks appalled.

"What does that matter? They deserve to die! Aargh! Put me down this instant! I ought to…" The Hatter says as a mechanical hand picks him up.

"Enough talk! Battle time, missy and mister!" The Dormouse says as Arthur and Alice witness a humongous robot being lifted up by a chain. The Dormouse and The March Hare are inside of it.

"Abandon false hope! Forget the past, the damage is done!" The Dormouse says.

"Let the madness begin! Resume the folly!" The March Hare says as the robot raises its arms to smash Alice and Arthur. Arthur immediately gets in front of Alice to try and protect her form the blow making her blush again when a teapot falls from the ceiling hitting the robot and causing it to fall apart.

"Oh no!" The Dormouse cries

"Ahh!" The March Hare yells as the two of them are thrown from the robot and land on the platform killing them instantly. The Hatter drops down revealing its was him who dropped the teapot on the robot. He then grabs the corpses of his dead friends cradling them.

"No, my precious domain! And the guests! All I really wanted was another tea party!" The Hatter says pulling out a tea cup.

"Please, Hatter! You promised! Where is that train going? What's its purpose? Tell me, now" Alice demands.

"There's no time for... whatever it is you want to talk about. It's time for tea! Talk trains with Turtle, he ran the Looking Glass Line. Mhmhmhm, come on you lot! We can still be friends! I've got a fine darjeeling! Drink! drink!" The Hatter says trying to force the corpses to drink.

"My memories are shattered. I'm trying to collect the pieces, and I now believe the train impedes me. You must help me! You promised!" Alice begs sounding desperate as Arthur begins to realize just how serious this is. Enraged he turns to the Hatter.

"Listen up you bloody wanker…you made a bloody promise and you better hold up or end of the bargain or so help me!…" Arthur begins yelling as The Hatter interrupts him.

"Ask the one who 'helps them what helps themselves.' Whoever that is. Ah!" The Hatter says as the roof collapses and crushes him to death as tea begins filling the room.

"Very pithy. He deserved to die. And were about to drown in tea, and ignorance-" Alice says as the tea filling the room cuts her off and everything goes black.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter…R &R and tell me what you think…the rest of the chapters will be more detailed since i'm not crazy about The Hatter's Domain and it is very difficult to explain in story format…have a great day:)**


	7. Ch5: Ice Snarks and Hobby Horses Oh! My!

_**Everyone wants to be the sun, and brighten up your life. But I'd rather be the moon that shines on you in your darkest hours.' -Unknown**_

 **Chapter 5: Snow, Ice Snarks and Hobby Horses Oh! My!**

Darkness…that is all Alice saw. She tried blinking her eyes a few times and light followed by two big blurry figures appeared before her as her chest begin hurting.

"Caught me very own river nymph!" the first blurry figure said.

"Saints be praised, He works in mysterious ways, eh? Got plans for her?" the second blurry figure asked as Alice began coughing violently and sat up. Water began pouring out of her mouth and after that she stopped and took a breath.

"Take her over to the Mangled Mermaid, rent a bed" The first figure replied to the second.

"Hard to woo a girl amidst a brawl" The second figure replied to the first. Alice finally got a good look at them and realized they were fishermen. She glared angrily at them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"What comes natural like" The first one says.

"Not natural to me, get away!" Alice says pushing him away from her as she stands up. She then realizes she's at the end of a dock and begins walking forward toward shore, "Now where could Arthur have go-" she begins to say to herself as she notices Arthur as the beginning if the dock rubbing his head and looking confused, "Arthur!" Alice calls gaining his attention.

"Alice love there you are i've been looking all over for you" he says concern lacing his words.

"I was right here sorry for worrying you" Alice says.

"Its quite alright I-" Arthur says before noticing the two fishermen who pulled Alice out of the water still staring at her, "Love are you aware that those two men are staring at you?" Arthur asks.

"Ugh just ignore them…one of em tried to hit on me" Alice says disgusted as Arthur glares daggers at them angrily startling them both making them realize that Alice is off the market causing them to turn away, "Well come on" Alice says leading Arthur away from the dock and towards a warehouse. It is then that she notices a huge pile of fish.

"Don't they know that fish from this section of The Thames is toxic…I swear its like there trying to make the poor people go extinct" she spats annoyed as Arthur stares at the fish and shakes his head.

"I never knew it was this bad…I don't understand how it could have happened" Arthur says.

"Me neither" Alice replies as they continue walking. Alice then sees the white cat from before.

"That cat reminds of my snowball…Nanny knew her" Alice says to herself as she follows the cat into the warehouse followed by Arthur. Alice then notices numerous crates from other countries.

"These crates come from far away places I could only dream of going…this is as close as i'll ever get to exotic places" Alice says touching one of them as they make their way through the warehouse as Arthur takes note of what she said. After walking out of the warehouse they come across a bar with a mermaid corpse for a sign.

"The Mangled Mermaid?…they seriously chose to name it that?" Arthur asks confused.

"People can be idiots" Alice replies as she begins to walk around back.

"Love where are you going?" Arthur asks her.

"The entrance is blocked so we have to go around back" Alice says.

"But why would you want to go in there?" Arthur asks as Alice ignores him and continues on so he follows her, "This is a bad idea" he mutters to himself. As they walk down the alleyway they see a man dressed like a pimp in a fur coat and bowler hat and a large woman in a window on the second floor. She has fair skin, blonde hair and she wears a pink dress that accentuates her breasts and black lace gloves. She has a peacock feather placed on the bun of her hair and has a sailor's anchor tattooed onto her right breast. She also has a black eye.

"Where's my money you fucking spank bucket?" the woman yells.

"Get those fat arsed whores out on the street or I'll come up and brain you!" the man responds.

"Shut up you cocker-snipe, you'll never get past Long Tim" the woman responds.

"I'll get what you and your floozies owe me, Miss Ladybird. See if I don't!" the man replies turning and heading further down the alleyway.

"Maybe you noticed I'm not pissin' me drawers at the prospect!" the woman says before noticing Alice, "Ah, Alice Liddell! You'll make a nice change! Bring your disheveled self up here!" the woman says disappearing from the window.

"Love how does she know you?" Arthur asks.

"She was my nanny when I was little" Alice replies.

"Her?" Arthur asks surprised.

"She wasn't a hooker back then" Alice replies as they turn the corner and find a man dead in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my god" Arthur says horrified.

"Tim always said he would die from a social disease…I bet he never thought it would be called Jack Splatter" Alice says nonchalant.

"Love we need to get this man some help" Arthur says still horrified.

"Arthur he's dead…there is nothing we can do about it but move on and forget" Alice says.

"Are you telling me you see this kind of thing allot?" Arthur asks.

"Death happens to us all…its better to just accept it then fear it" Alice replies stepping over the body and walking inside, "Coming?". Arthur still in a state of shock follows her. He had started to piece together that her life has been absolutely horrible since the last time they met if she's seeing death on a regular basis. As they made their way through the bar Arthur notices numerous drunks beating the shit out of each other and multiple prostitutes trying to flirt with anything that walks by them. One of them grabs Arthur's arm.

"Hello handsome interested in keeping me company tonight?" The prostitute asks him as Arthur gets a good look at her. She appears to be a skeleton with a layer of skin that appears to e falling off she's so thin. Alice then appears glaring angry daggers at the woman as she rips her arm off of Arthur's.

"He's not interested" Alice says as the woman glares at her.

"I think thats up to him to decide" The woman counters.

"I'm not interested" Arthur says flatly as the woman glares at him pissed off.

"Fine!…I hope you fuck your little whore to death!" The woman screams walking off.

"Hey you wait just one bloody minuet you-" Arthur begins angrily before Alice cuts him off.

"Let it go Arthur" she says dragging him up the stairs. They then walk into the first bedroom and find Jack Splatter hovering over Alice's former nanny whose cowering away from him.

"You don't give me what I want, I'll burn this dump of yours down to the ground!" Jack threatens her.

"Go away! She's done no harm!" Alice yells at him.

"She hurt me feelings" Jack replies knocking the lamp off the table starting a small fire and punching Alice in the face knocking her unconscious.

"You bloody mother fucker how dare you hit a woman" Arthur yells enraged punching Jack in the nose breaking it. Engaged Jack punches Arthur back even harder also knocking him unconscious. He falls on the floor next to Alice.

"Out like a snuffed candle, sleeps the sleep…" Alice remembers her sister saying.

"Help us, Alice!" Alice remembers her mother yelling.

"Fire, Alice!" Alice remembers her father screaming as her and Arthur are pulled back into Wonderland once more.

…

A new section of Wonderland appears. A frozen world where the moon always shines since the sun froze. The nighttime sky is bathed in stars and a green aurora which is being puffed out of the crescent moon's cigarette. We then see a falling star approaching the ice below. However upon closer examination we see thats its not a star but Alice and Arthur back in their classic Wonderland attire. They slow down upon reaching the ice and land their feet smoking once they touch the ice. Arthur looks around in amazement.

"Are we back in Wonderland?" he asks turning towards Alice.

"Yep welcome to Tundraful" Alice replies as she walks forward, "Come one we have to find The Mock Turtle…hopefully he can tell us something about this damn train".

"Lets go" Arthur says tearing his gaze away from the beauty around him towards the beauty in front of him. He stops realizing what he just thought to himself, "Did I just call her beautiful, well I mean she is but-" Arthur begins thinking to himself before Alice cuts off his thoughts.

"Come on Arthur we have to hurry" Alice says.

"R-right coming love" Arthur says following Alice. They then approach a chasm with freezing dark water floating in between.

"Looks like we have to jump across" Alice says as she grabs Arthur's hand jumping the chasm. Upon landing Arthur's sees something moving in the distance. It notices him and dives into the ice below.

"Love did you see that?" Arthur asks.

"See what?" Alice asks as Arthur begins to think he's seeing things.

"Never mind" he replies as they continue on. After walking a little further black ooze appears spawning two Insidious Ruin and a Menacing Ruin.

"Bloody hell more of these things!" Arthur states pulling out his Vorpal Blade.

"Welcome to my world" Alice replies pulling out her Vorpal Blade as they both charge the ruin. They each easily cut down an Insidious Ruin before Alice pulls out her umbrella deflecting the fireball The Menacing Ruin threw at them back at it which destroys its arms allowing them too attack its faces. They then charge at The Menacing Ruin tag-teaming it. They begin destroying its faces one by one until all three are gone and The Menacing Ruin disintegrates.

"God how many more of these bloody things will we have to fight?" Arthur asks out of breath.

"Tons" Alice replies annoyed as they continue on. As there walking they see a ship in a giant bottle in the distance, "Thats where were going" Alice replies.

"Look at that ship…its magnificent…I always wanted to go sailing" Arthur responds.

"Really?" Alice asks.

"Yes I used to read books when I was little about pirates sailing the seven seas and I always wished I could be one" Arthur responds.

"You wanted to be a pirate?" Alice asks.

"Why yes as a matter of fact, pirates don't take shit from anyone, they do what they want when they want and they live out on the ocean twenty-for seven and get to go anywhere they chose…its the ultimate form of freedom" Arthur says.

"There lucky…what I wouldn't do to be free like that" Alice replies as they continue onward pass a giant yeti blowing a stream of wind and various frozen animal carcasses.

"Bloody hell what happened to those poor creatures?" Arthur asks shocked.

"I think they competed in their caucus race a little too long" Alice replies, "And they said it would make someone dry, ha"

"Whats a caucus race?" Arthur asks.

"I have no fucking idea and they made me compete in one when I was seven" Alice replies as they continue onward. They then come upon a frozen room that resembles a chess board and in the center are two Hobby Horses. Alice walks over and grabs one as Arthur grabs the other. Just then they hear ice cracking and turn around coming face to face with a giant teal angler fish with magenta swirls and legs.

"What the bloody hell is that thing love?" Arthur asks creeped out.

"Fuck Ice Snarks, watch out they bite and hard to" Alice says taking her Hobby Horse and using it like a golf club smashing the Ice Snark and sending it flying. Arthur then takes his and bashes another which appeared out of nowhere. Alice and Arthur then pull out their Vorpal Blades and begin attacking the Ice Snark horde. Some of the Ice Snarks go under the ice which prompts Alice to smash the ice with the Hobby Horse making them jump back out allowing her to attack the Ice Snarks and kill them. After finishing off The Ice Snark horde they both then take a minuet to catch their breath.

"Bloody hell this is exhausting" Arthur says.

"Tell me about it…every time I come to Wonderland I end up in a bloody fucking fight" Alice says turning around, "Come on lets keep moving" she says as her and Arthur make their way forward. They then come upon a giant snail shell. Alice then approaches it confusing Arthur.

"Love aren't we supposed to go this way?" Arthur asks pointing to the right.

"We will but we have to go in here first" Alice says grabbing his hand and pulling him into the shell with her. They both then enter another part of Wonderland. Its a small pool of water that is coming from a giant crying Alice statue. It is also surrounded by tall trees and if you look through the leave you can see the nighttime sky which is filled with stars and a green aurora. There are also jacks, dominos and marbles floating in the air. The Cheshire Cat then appears.

Alice and Arthur here's a tiny little brain teaser for a tiny little-well you…How is The Queen of Hearts like a Typhoon?…A. They are both indiscriminately destructive, B. They are both powerful, C. both are cruel or D. In all ways but the Typhoon doesn't mean to be" The Cat asks them. Arthur and Alice then begins whispering their thoughts before Alice remembers something.

"D. In all ways but the Typhoon doesn't mean to be" Alice replies.

"You never cease to amaze me" The Cat says disappearing as a bottle of rose paint appears. Alice then walks over and collects it. The place there in then begins to fade causing them to shut their eyes. Upon opening they eyes they find that they are back in Tundraful. The opening to the snail shell is now blocked off.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked.

"We entered a Radula Room" Alice responds as she continues onward. Confused Arthur follows her. They then come across a bunch of frozen ice burgs leading to the ship in the bottle. They then notice a large creature underneath the frozen waters.

"What is that love?" Arthur asks slightly nervous.

"Ship Reck Sharks…try to avoid them" Alice says as they begin jumping from ice burg to ice burg finally reaching the ship in the bottle which they find a crack in and crawl through barley avoiding a Ship Reck Shark that tried to eat them.

"You better come aboard, Alice and friend. We're doomed of course" They hear a voice and turn seeing a creature with a cow's head on a turtle's body dressed up like a navy admiral.

"What, there's no hope then?" Alice asks.

"Oh, there's an infinite amount of hope, but none for us. Now, get up here!" The Mock Turtle responds as Alice and Arthur climb onto his ship as a Ship Reck Shark attacks the glass bottle.

"Confounded beasts, they want my ship!" The Mock Turtle exclaims.

"I think you're more to their tastes" Arthur responds.

"Never, we're almost relatives!" The Mock Turtle states.

"You're related to soup, Admiral" Alice states deadpan.

"I've an idea! We leave this mayhem and go to Carpenter's show! It's better than a gaff. Carpenter promises what we don't take seriously can't harm us!" The Mock Turtle says as the glass bottle breaks and the ship head towards a waterfall.

"Best dive now Admiral, or the sharks will have us for lunch. Ahhhhh!" Alice screams as they go over the waterfall towards the water below.

"Brace for impact!" Arthur yells wrapping his arms around Alice's waist and shielding her from the water below as they dive in. Upon resurfacing underwater Arthur quickly learns in Wonderland he can breath under water. They then see giant Ship Reck Sharks approaching them so Arthur and Alice begin using the cannons while The Mock Turtle tries to steer the ship however a rather large Ship Reck Shark bites the bottom of the ship causing it to hit a rock and head for the sea bed. Arthur once more grabs Alice and shields her from the impact as the ship crashes.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 5…chapter 6 is coming soon and i'm so exited i've been waiting to write this next one…get ready because were gonna finally get to see Pirate Iggy and Siren Alice…R &R and tell me what you think…have a great day:)**


	8. Chapter 6: The Deluded Depths

_**An optimist expects his dreams to come true; a pessimist expects his nightmares to – Dr. Laurence J. Peter**_

 **Chapter 6: The Deluded Depths**

The ship is destroyed…the ship that resembled The Mock Turtle's late best friend The Gryphon is in pieces with his carved head lying a few feet away. Alice and Arthur are seen lying on the ground while The Mock Turtle cries near by them. Alice is now wearing a sea foam green dress with a bodice that appears to be composes of scales, the bust of the dress itself is shaped like seashells, the skirt is reminiscent of jellyfish's body, Puffy short sleeves,there are patterns along the dress that glow in the dark based on bioluminescent deep sea creatures, the apron is shaped like a seashell and has lace dollies at the end plus it has the astronomical signs of _Luna_ and _Neptune_. Alice's omega necklace is made out of seaweed. There is a bow in the back at her waist with the skull of an angler fish in the center with the anger light that makes it look like Alice has a tail, the bow part is replaced with a large thick whisker type abnormality that is present on either side of the skull. Arthur is now wearing a loose white button up shirt covered by a black vest covered by a knee-length blood red coat trimmed with gold plus golden buttons and gold epaulettes with gold tassels, a white ruffle covered his neck and part of his shirt with a green stone atop it, a back tricorn hat with gold trim on his head with a massive white feather that trailed off the hat, brown trousers, black gloves, a black eyepatch covering his right eye and black knee-length lace up boots. He also has a light brown bet holding a cutlass, a sword and a pistol.

"Ow... my body aches all over! We submerged too quickly!" Alice exclaims as her and Arthur both stand up a little shaky from the crash.

"Are you okay love?" Arthur asks concern lacing his voice.

"I think i'll be fine i've had worse injuries" Alice replies.

"Still I think I should check just to make sure" he replies taking her left arm making her blush from how much he seems to care about her, "Can you make a fist?" Arthur asks as Alice obliges, "Now the other hand" Arthur says as Alice repeats the same action.

"I thought you were studying psychology?" Alice asks.

"Actually i'm studying in the medical field however to pass I also need to take a coarse in psychology which defiantly may come in use one day" Arthur replies as he finishes examining Alice, "Well it appears that nothing is broken, I think your probably just sore and possibly bruised from the landing, my prescription is that you take it easy and i'll handle most of the fights from here on out" Arthur replies.

"What about you Arthur, are you okay?" Alice asks concern dipping into her voice.

"I'm alright love, your the important one, you don't need to worry about me" Arthur replies.

"Of course I do your my friend…I care about you" Alice replies.

"I care about you too love" Arthur replies as The Mock Turtle's crying catches their attention.

"My ship's a wreck, and I am too" The Mock Turtle cries.

"Admirals go down with their ships. In any case, I never knew you for a sailor. If memory serves you were stationmaster of the Looking Glass Line" Alice replies.

"Hmmm. Sacked from the railroad without the option, redundant the nitwits said. Never a holiday, loyal as a bulldog. "Going in a different direction" my Aunt Fanny, if I had one. Going off the rails more like! Bloody disaster. Now, I'm shipless. The old railroad's dead, and this new thing's a monstrosity. Never runs on time. Engineers asleep at the switch! What I don't know about it can't hurt me. Say no more, nod's as good as a wink!" The Mock Turtle responds a little miffed, "Change the subject. We avoid speaking about the thing whose name should not be spoken" The Mock Turtle says.

"Hearing something useful about this new train would make for a change?" Alice replies.

"You don't respect the suffering of others. Go ask your questions and smart remarks to Caterpillar!" The Mock Turtle says offended.

"I'm sorry, Admiral, really. Please tell us what you know about the train?" Alice replies.

"I'll just say we've escaped a contaminating corruption. Count yourselves lucky to be down here" The Mock Turtle says.

"But we don't want to escape. we want to stop it! I must stop it to save myself, and Wonderland too!" Alice replies.

"Alice is suffering just as much as you are and your refusing to bloody help her, Unbelievable!" Arthur exclaims livid.

"Nonsense. Speak more nonsense, diversions rule the day. The show must go on and so on. Speaking of shows-" The Mock Turtle replies.

"We weren't" Alice says deadpan.

"Yes, well, nevermind. Here's a ticket for the show Carpenter's mounting. Use it" The Mock Turtle says handing Alice a ticket.

"Real bloody help you turned out to be" Arthur says still angered with The Mock Turtle.

"I-I'm suffering so I would appreciate it if you would understand that i'm in pain" The Mock Turtle exclaims offended again.

"Oh really was your family killed in a fire, were you thrown into Rutledge Asylum the most god awful place on the face of the earth, are you constantly being insulted to your face and ridiculed for no reason…ARE YOU BEING BLOODY TORMENTED EVERY SINGLE DAY BY YOUR PAINFUL MEMORIES BECAUSE I DON'T BLOODY THINK SO!" Arthur yells at The Mock Turtle making him bust into tear again.

"YOU ARE SO MEEEEAAAAANNNNN!" The Mock Turtle cries as Arthur turns away from him and sees Alice looking shocked.

"Love i'm sorry you had to see that" Arthur replies as Alice tackles him into a hug.

"Thank you…no one has ever defended me before" Alice replies shocking Arthur even more.

"Never?" he asks her as she shakes her head, "Well that is going to change, come on love lets go see a show and let this whine bag cry his eyes out" Arthur replies holding out his left arm to which Alice loops her right through as the two walk forward past the carved head of The Gryphon. As they continue walking Arthur admire Alice's new dress.

"You look very enchanting this evening Miss Liddell" Arthur says complimenting her.

"As do you Mr. Kirkland" Alice replies.

"Thats Captain Kirkland to you love" Arthur replies smirking.

"Careful Captain, they say a siren is the most deadliest creature to a pirate's safety" Alice replies smirking as Arthur pulls her close making her blush again.

"Well love a pirate is known for taking risks and I happen to have no fear" Arthur replies smirking once again.

"Very well Captain, I'll let you live for now" Alice replies joking with him.

"The same to you love" Arthur replies joking with her as well as they approach another fire door. They both look at each other before sighing and walking through the door.

…

They once again appear in the library/sitting room.

"I was the last one in the library, the night of the fire. The log I added to the grate was dead when I went upstairs to bed with Dinah. If it wasn't, I may be responsible for my family's deaths!" Alice states in her trance like state again. They then exit the room via another fire door. As they exit Arthur turns to Alice.

"Love I have no idea what happened that night but I know for a fact that you did not kill your family" Arthur states as Alice hugs him. He immediately hugs her back.

"Your the only person who thinks that" Alice replies, "Thank your for being my friend".

"Your very welcome love" Arthur replies as something is shot at them from out of nowhere. Luckily Arthur saw whatever it was and pulled Alice away from it at the last minuet. Another ruin then appeared. This one however was a floating black blob with a broken baby doll face and four broken baby doll hands.

"Well this is new" Arthur says.

"Drifting Ruin… watch out they shoot poisonous spikes at you" Alice says holding up her parasol. Arthur pulls out his umbrella and they both immediately deflect The Drifting Ruin's attacks killing them instantly. Alice then approaches the ledge of the platform that they are on and grabs Arthur's hand.

"Come on we have to go see The Carpenter…I highly doubt it but there is a slight chance that he might know what is going on" she says as they jump from platform to platform reaching a a sign that says Barrelbottom.

"Barrelbottom?" Arthur asks confused.

"Don't ask me I didn't name the place" Alice says as her and Arthur venture into the underwater city. Arthur is surprised as everywhere he looks he sees blue and pink fish wearing people's clothes. There are also tiny seahorses floating above them and a giant statue of a very ugly man.

"Who is that ugly statue of love?" Arthur asks Alice.

"The Carpenter and i'm glad i'm not the only one who thinks he's completely hideous" Alice replies as she notices a wall of white coral, "Come on we have to go in here first" Alice says pulling out her hobby horse and smashing the coral revealing as staircase.

"Whats down here?" Arthur asks as they make their way down the staircase.

"That" Alice says pointing at another large snail shell.

"Another Radula Room?" Arthur asks.

"Yep come on" Alice says dragging him into the shell. This time instead of the small pool they appear on a large table where giant versions of The Mad Hatter and The White Rabbit are sitting at. There are also teacups and floating teapots pouring endless tea into the teacups.

"There's no time to waste there's no time at all!" The White Rabbit yells.

"KILL OR BE KILLED!" A loud voice yells.

"W-What's going on?" Arthur asks as Bolterflys and Madcaps all appear out of nowhere and charge Arthur and Alice. Arthur and Alice pull out their Vorpal Blades and began attacking back After slaying multiple Bolterflys and Madcaps more just kept coming.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO THEY ALL KEEP COMING FROM?!" Arthur yells losing his patience.

"Who the fuck knows" Alice replies as a Madcap appears behind her. Arthur notices however he can't reach her due to the madcaps he is fighting.

"Love look out" Arthur calls as Alice is about to turn around when the Madcap roughly pushes her off the tabel into the blue and pink void below. She then bursts into a swarm of blue and white butterflies.

"ALICE!" Arthur yells before becoming enraged and killing the Madcaps he was fighting. He then charges the Madcap the pushed Alice and chops its head off. He then falls to his knees and begins crying his eyes out as he looks of the edge.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry I-I c-couldn't s-sAAAVVVVEEE YYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Arthur cries miserably, "I FAILED YOU AGGGGAAAIIIIIINNNN!". As he his crying a swarm of blue and white butterflies appear behind him and reform Alice.

"Arthur are you okay?" she asks him concern lacing her voice once she sees him crying. He immediately stops crying and looks behind him seeing Alice standing there with a look of concern on her face. Arthur immediately pulls her into his arms as he begins crying tears of joy.

"I T-THOUGHT Y-YOU W-WERE D-DEEEEAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!" Arthur cries tightening his hold on Alice.

"I'm sorry for worrying you but i'm fine…that always happens when I fall off a ledge…I use my ability to turn into a swarm of butterflies to protect myself from falling off high places" Alice explains as Arthur stops crying, "Are okay now".

"I-I'm fine love just explain these things to me next time so I don't think i've lost you again" Arthur replies.

"Your not gonna lose me…I can take care of myself, i've been doing it just fine for nineteen years" Alice replies smiling as more Madcaps and Bolterflys appear.

"Shall we love?" Arthur asks holding out his hand.

"I thought you would never ask" Alice replies as they charge the Madcaps and Bolterflys killing them all. After a while no more appear and Alice and Arthur approach The White Rabbit as another jar of rose paint appears to which Alice collects.

"Don't dawdle Alice you've already missed the train!" The White Rabbit exclaims as Arthur glares at him. The place there in then begins to fade causing them to shut their eyes. Upon opening they eyes they find that they are back at the entrance. The opening to the snail shell is now blocked off.

"Come on lets go find The Carpenter" Alice says as she grabs Arthur's arm and leads him back up the stairs. They then find themselves back in the town square by the statue. They turn right and begin jumping from platform to platform coming to a giant building called The Dreary Lane Theater. Upon entering the find a giant stage where a large Walrus is sleeping and a ugly man that resembles the statue is working on something. The Walrus is similar to that of any other living walrus. He is extremely chubby and maintains a gray and pink color throughout his flabby and folded skin. His large, round snout contains only two small nostrils at the top. He has two large eyes separated by a mass of wrinkles and folds. He has two fins with a tail, and two large tusks with tribal patterns covering then. His right tusk is broken in half.

The Walrus is also wearing a black-and-white striped hat with a small red puff on top and a large, white, scruffy Elizabethan collar around his neck, giving him the appearance of a clown. The Carpenter is a young, ugly man with a lean body, square jaw, and red hair, styled into long spikes that lean over to his left hand side, like waves. He also has a small soul patch under his lip, and sideburns on the sides of his face. He has pierced ears (three earrings in his left ear, and a pencil stuck through his right), and small tattoos on his forearms that resembled fish skeletons. He is as tall as a giant, being almost exactly twice Alice and Arthur's height.

He is missing the lower part of his left leg which had been replaced with a dark peg-leg, and has a few nails stuck in the back of his hands. He is shirtless and does not wear shoes, having only overalls and an apron, with black wristbands and a toolbelt.

"Ah, Alice. Delighted to see you again, my dear. Your arrival is filled with fortunate-ality itself" The Carpenter says very flamboyantly.

"Really? I... didn't even know-" Alice begins to say before The Carpenter cuts her off.

"Never mind. My pregnant show is about to pop... It requires only a medicament of your helpful-osity" The Carpenter says.

"I don't have much experience, but we do need to reconstruct my-" Alice tries to say again as The Carpenter cuts her off again and jumps off the stage landing in front of Alice and Arthur.

"We can barter. I have screw-driver nearly new, or a nice hammer, if you're more interested in…" The Carpenter says barley listening to her pissing her off.

"There's a train that's corrupting Wonderland and were looking for help to restrain or destroy it" Alice says frustrated with The Carpenter already.

"Are you a bloody moron or what?' Arthur asks.

"Most vexatatious, no doubt. We'll address that ah, monstrosity directly, that's to say, eventually. Now, let's intermediate more important matters. Due to a logisterical foul-up, some of the show's requisites need to be gathered" The Carpenter says ignoring Arthur, "The munificent script needs fetching. The writer's overly imaginative and is exploring several endings. Then you'll need to assemble the show's tune-deaf music. And finally gather our stars: the show's tasty... nay tasteful performers. You should leave now. The essentiality of haste is essential" The Carpenter says.

"It hardly seems you're ready for the show. Why can't you assemble these things yourself?" Alice asks annoyed.

"An impresario has arrangements, ducks in a row, fish to fry, coals to Newcastle, etcetera etcetera. Fetch the script from the writer, then we can batter or clatter or natter as the case may be." The Carpenter replies.

"You really are a bloody moron, Alice is not your errand girl understand me…you will help us or i'll hang you by your bloody intestines" Arthur threatens as The Carpenter glares at him and is about to attack him when Alice bashes him in the knees with her hobbyhorse bringing him to the floor.

"We'll collect the things you need as long as you keep up your end of the bargain" Alice says.

"Fine but keep you little boyfriend in line next time" The Carpenter says sneering at Arthur glares back.

"Now is the writer cantankerous?" Alice asks.

"To a personage of your distinguished repudiation? I blush at the notionality. He's an octopus, by the by. Lives over that way. Tata!" The Carpenter says standing up and walking away.

"Thank you for sticking up for me" Alice says.

"I always will love" Arthur says as Alice grabs his arm and leads him out of the theater and up a flight of stairs. The Cheshire Cat then appears.

"Your both specially qualified to kick these creatures aHHHHH…in their nether regions" The Cat says as he disappears.

"Does he mean that we have another fight coming up, That Radula Room took allot out of me" Arthur says as him and Alice jump outside onto the ocean floor as a large grab with a canon for a right claw smoking a cigar crawls out of a cave as a bunch of Ice Snarks appear.

"Love we are defiantly overdue for a vacation" Arthur says.

"Tell me about it" Alice replies as they both prepare to fight.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter six…chapter seven will be up soon…R &R and tell me what you thought…I really hope you enjoyed this chapter..have a great day:)**


	9. Chapter 7: Behind Beauty Lies Wickedness

**A/N: First of all I want to thank the anonymous reviewer for the extremely nice review…and just incase your still wondering the main reason Arthur remembers Alice after 12 years is because he's been searching for ever since she stopped meeting him in the forest due to the fire.**

" _ **Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief, behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy"**_ _**-Lucifers Angel.**_

 **Chapter 7: Behind Beauty Lies Wickedness**

Arthur and Alice immediately stood back to back as the creatures circled them.

"Ready love?" Arthur asks.

"I'm always ready" Alice replies as She hold up her parasol reflecting the cannon crab's attack kicking it on its back. She then attacks it slicing its cannon arm off. While she is doing this Arthur has been slicing the Ice Snarks to pieces. The crab flips itself back over and Alice attacks it with her Hobby Horse knocking it back on its back before smashing it to pieces. After killing all the creatures Arthur and Alice stop to catch their breaths.

"God this is bloody tiring" Arthur says.

"Don't I know it" Alice replies as easter island head statue like things appear out of the ground, "Come on" Alice says climbing onto one and jumping to the next. Arthur followed suit until they reached a ledge where Alice pulled out her Pepper Grinder ad shot an orange clock turning it green releasing another set of statue things to appear. They jumped onto them reaching a giant fish mouth which doubled as a cave which they walked through coming out of another giant fish mouth. Upon coming out they find a pink octopus.

"Ugh this place smells like a ripe distillery, with a whiff of halitosis and urine" Alice comments disgusted.

"Its quite disgusting" Arthur agrees.

"That's the scent of unrecognized genius! So piss off!" The Octopus says getting in her face.

"More empties than a Dublin brewery. The Carpenter sent us" Alice replies dryly.

"For starters, the Carpenter is a pusillanimous, parsimonious, pettifogging moron" The Octopus replies.

"That may be, but he sent us for the script. We need-" Alice begins before he cuts her off.

"Your needs are shite! I need a drink! Who cares. I need those responsible for my abortive career in chains, no joy. I need to know what love is! The world is mum. Just now, I need a dose of hide and seek. Find me thrice, fair maid and boy, be quick about it. Then we can deal" The Octopus says swimming off.

"Are we seriously playing hide and seek?" Arthur asks dumbfounded.

"Unfortunately…the people here suck" Alice says as The Cheshire Cat appears.

"He's spent years hiding his colors but he can't hide the way he moves…follow the ink" The Cat says disappearing as Arthur and Alice approach numerous giant jellyfish. Some are white and some are red.

"The white ones are safe to jump onto, the red ones are not" Alice says as she and Arthur jump onto a white jellyfish. They then jump to another avoiding the red which have spikes ontop. They then reach the other side and find glass bottles filled with pink stuff.

"What now love?" Arthur asks turning towards Alice.

"Smash the bottles with The Hobby Horse…he's hiding in one of these" Alice replies as they smash all the bottles and al of them are empty.

"I don't get it we smashed them all, where is the bloody git?" Arthur asks frustrated as an annoyed Alice notices a keyhole.

"That disgusting asswipe" Alice replies grabbing Arthur and dragging him over to the keyhole. They both immediately shrink down and travel through the keyhole to the other side where they find another glass bottle. They smash it and The Octopus flies out.

"This is too easy!" he says as he swims off in a huff. Alice and Arthur follow in the direction he took off in jumping from jellyfish to jellyfish again when they come upon more bottles which they immediately begin smashing. Upon reaching the last one they smash it freeing The Octopus.

"Oh, you have me now, won't have me again" The Octopus taunts as he swims off. Again they follow after him however they are halted by Drifting Ruin which are instantly killed as Alice and Arthur use their parasol and umbrella to deflect their attacks. After passing The ruin they find the last glass bottle and smash freeing The Octopus once more.

"It's all in the game. A fair caught! You've won! You're a good sport, and no one died! Join me in the library. Unlike some, I don't welsh" The Octopus said as he swam into a library built into the cave wall with a piano and numerous scripts, "The Carpenter commissioned a song and dance number on morality, art and good sense be damned. He demands mirth and silliness, and a straight debauchery all round. The Walrus will do a hero turn as Death. Imagine! I'll bring the script to the theatre, you can be on yer way. No doubt Carpenter's got you collecting piscine divas for the musical portion, the man rarely hires a proper talent. Some fish can sing! But not all" The Octopus says as Arthur and Alice leave via the exit. They then come out of another giant fish head where they find a glass bottle fish with eyes looking to the future and the past at the same time that is obviously tone deaf and severely off-pitch.

"I'm not terribly musical, but you seem out of tune" Alice comments.

"It's not my faaaaaaauuuuuuuult! I can't hear my nooooooooooooootes! The pipes are obstruuuuucted!" The Music Fish replies.

"We can see that, why not do something about it?" Arthur comments.

"And endanger my vocal chords? You might do it for meeeee?" The Music Fish asks.

"Everyone here has an excuse for doing nothing! Reminds me of the asylum…" Alice says annoyed as Arthur holds her hand slightly calming her down, "Lets get this over with" she replies as they find three doors with speakers, a yellow one, a red one and a black one. They enter the black room first where they find drums obstructed by ruin. A black blob appears on the ground before manifesting into a Menacing Ruin. Arthur and Alice pull out their parasol and umbrella and deflect the fireball thrown at them destroying the ruin's arms. They then attack it with their Vorpal Blades chopping off all three of its heads killing it. Alice then smashes the ruin obstructing the drums as they begin playing. Arthur and Alice enter the red room next and come face to face with Insidious Ruin. They immediately dispatch them and frees the cellos. They finally enter the yellow room and face off with Ice Snarks. After quickly killing them off they free the the tubas and make their way back to The Music Fish.

"The audience will be grateful for your efforts!" The Music Fish says.

"I doubt it" Alice replied annoyed.

"The performers' meager efforts will be enhanced by my musical scooooooooooooooore! Please wake them with this exciting neeeeeeeeeeews!" The Music Fish says as Alice rolls her eyes and leaves with Arthur following her. They enter the kelp forest next to search for the Oyster Starlets next. Upon entering the find a floating bed. Two Cannon Crabs then appear. Arthur and Alice immediately deflect their cannons which they cut off allowing them to kill the crabs instantly. The bed then floats down and the red-headed Oyster Starlet wakes up yawning.

"You've just interrupted my dreams! Oh well, off to the show I suppose" she says flying off as Arthur and Alice proceed forward by jumping up to a ledge as more easter island head statue things appear. They then come upon a second floating bed as Insidious Ruins appear. After quickly dispatching them the bed floats down and another red-headed Oyster Starlet wakes up.

"We still need the star! The star! The star!" she says flying off as Arthur and Alice proceed forward coming across the third and final Oyster Starlet who is blonde.

"Help me, Alice and Alice's sexy boyfriend! This poster for the show, it's ruined! If I can't put it back together, Carpenter will grind my pearls!" The blonde Oyster Starlet cries as both Arthur and Alice blush before helping her find the pieces and put it back together.

"Let us resume our place, before our adoring fans, at the theatre" The Blonde Oyster Starlet says flying off into a large fish head as Arthur and Alice follow suit. As Alice ash Arthur are walking towards a bridge leading out of The Lost Should Locker, The Carpenter who is riding The Walrus appear and destroy the path leading to the Dreary Lane Theatre, stranding Alice and Arthur in the graveyard.

"My gosh you're not an impresario, you're a killer! The mastermind of a criminal enterprise!" Alice accuses The Carpenter.

"This world is not so either/or Alice" The Carpenter replies bored.

"And we've done your bidding" Arthur replies getting pissed.

"You did a few errands, got your hands dirty. Big deal. The show distrac-ulates the crowd. A shame you'll miss it. You need to deal with these sailors. It's your time" The Carpenter says ominously.

"Time? Time? The time has come to talk of ships and eh, eh, and vegetables and royalty and eh, and whether pigs have wings and so on" The Walrus rambles.

"Enough of that, Walrus. You start wailing about there being too much sand on the beach, I'll have your blubber for breakfast!" The Carpenter says.

"Shame on you Carpenter! You made a promise!" Alice states.

"I had no choice. One can't always do as one would like. I would have thought you'd know that by now." The Carpenter says as he and The Walrus swim off. Arthur and Alice turn towards The Graveyard where a ghost of a drowned sailor appears. Its foggy with floating glowing eyes

"Love how do we fight a ghost?" Arthur asks nervous.

"Wait til he appears then attack him with the Pepper Grinder" Alice replies as the ghost vanishes. It the appears behind the laughing as two bombs appear in its hands.

"Attack it now!" Alice command.

"Aye, Aye love" Arthur response making Alice blush as they both attack the ghost knocking it on its ass.

"Vorpal Blade" Alice yells charging at the ghost and slashing it with the Vorpal Blade. Arthur follows suit and the ghost vanishes defeated. Another ghost thistle with a red beard sticks its head out of its grave.

"Friend or foe?" he asks cautious but upon seeing Alice he relaxes quickly, "Please Alice, help me fulfill my pledge! I need my men! They may be hostile at first, but their true souls are trapped! You must release them!" The Ghost Captain states.

"Do they want to be at peace?" Alice asks.

"They do not know their own minds. What's true of the living is often true of the dead" The Ghost Catain states as he opens a gate eating to three crypts which Alice and Arthur walk towards. There is one to their left, one to their right and one in the center. The on to the right opens and they walk towards it. and inside as the floor lowers leading them down into the crypt. A blinding white light then appears making Alice and Arthur shield their eyes. Upon opening them they find that they are standing on a stone platform surrounded by nothing but darkness. There are orange eyes swimming in the darkness which Arthur and Alice quickly realize are shipwreck sharks as they swim near the light that is only shining on the platform they are standing on. A ghost then appears before disappearing. It then appears again and dives into the floor.

"Be careful this thing can attack quickly when it does this, be ready to dodge" Alice warns Arthur as the ghost jumps out of the floor with a knife but misses Alice and Arthur. He then falls backwards and Alice and Arthur attack him with their Vorpal Blades defeating him. His soul then flies off into the darkness.

"Wait, come back here! Were saviors, of a sort!" Alice calls as a luminescent seahorse appears beckoning them forward as a small platform appears in front of them. Alice then turns to Arthur.

"Follow me and stay in the seahorses's light" Alice says completely serious.

"Why love?" Arthur asks.

"Where still alive" Alice replies, "The darkness hurts living things" Alice says finishing her sentence as Arthur quickly understands.

"I understand love" Arthur replies.

"Great then lets get going" Alice says taking Arthur's hand as they jump to the next platform together following the seahorse. They jump to four more platforms before coming to a large one with a treasure chest on it. Alice pulls out her Hobby Horse and smashes the treasure chest releasing the lost soul.

"Grateful thanks for releasing me, I never dreamed…" The First Drowned Sailor thanks them as he ascends upward. The blinding light returns and Arthur and Alice find themselves back outside the first crypt which closes. The second crypt which was the left one opens.

"That's it, that's it! Good girl!…and uh boy!" The Ghost Captain comments as Alice and Arthur rush towards the second crypt. They enter and once again descend into the darkness. The blinding white light returns making Alice and Arthur shield their eyes. Upon opening them they find that they are once again standing on a stone platform surrounded by nothing but darkness. There are orange eyes swimming in the darkness which Arthur and Alice quickly realize are more shipwreck sharks as they swim near the light that is only shining on the platform they are standing on. Another ghost then appears before disappearing. It then appears again and dives into the floor. Arthur and Alice immediately get ready to fight. The ghost then jumps out of the floor with a knife but misses Alice and Arthur. He then falls backwards and Alice and Arthur attack him with their Vorpal Blades defeating him. His soul then flies off into the darkness.

"How can a soul be so ignorant? I'm an answered prayer!" Alice calls, "…oh and you too Arthur!" Alice says blushing as Arthur chuckles.

"Thank you love" Arthur says as the luminescent seahorse appears beckoning them forward as a small platform appears in front of them. Alice then turns to Arthur and takes his hand as they jump to the next platform together following the seahorse. They jump to four more platforms before coming to a large one with a a switch on it. Alice places a Clockwork Bomb on it raising three underwater vents which her and Arthur jump to. They then jump to the next vent and then the third before reaching the third large platform with a treasure chest on it. Alice pulls out her Hobby Horse and smashes the treasure chest releasing the lost soul.

"Thanks for reuniting me with my ship!" The Second Drowned Sailor thanks them as he ascends upward. The blinding light returns and Arthur and Alice find themselves back outside the second crypt which closes. The Third crypt which was in the center opens.

"Hurry along, Alice and Alice's friend" The Ghost Captain cheers them on as they enter the final crypt and descend into the darkness. The blinding white light returns making Alice and Arthur shield their eyes. Upon opening them they find that they are once again standing on a stone platform surrounded by nothing but darkness. There are orange eyes swimming in the darkness which Arthur and Alice quickly realize are more shipwreck sharks as they swim near the light that is only shining on the platform they are standing on. Another ghost then appears followed by Drifting Ruin and Slithering Ruin. Arthur and Alice immediately get ready to fight. The Ghost then pulls out a pair of bombs and Arthur and Alice attack it with The Pepper Grinder. The ghost then falls back on its ass as Alice and Arthur attack it with The Vopral Blade before it jumps back into the floor. The ghost then jumps out of the floor with a knife but misses Alice and Arthur. He then falls backwards and Alice and Arthur attack him with their Vorpal Blades defeating him. Alice then almost gets hit by one of The Drifting Ruin while the other one almost hits Arthur. Alice then shoots The Drifting Ruin bringing it to the floor as she attacks it killing it. Arthur shoots the other one and then kills it once it falls. They they begin shooting the Drifting Ruin killing them all. The ghost's soul then flies off into the darkness.

"Do angels have this much trouble?" Alice asks aloud as the luminescent seahorse appears beckoning them forward as a small platform appears in front of them. Alice then turns to Arthur and takes his hand as they jump to the next platform together following the seahorse. They jump to four more platforms before coming to a large one with a a switch on it. Alice places a Clockwork Bomb on it raising three underwater vents which her and Arthur jump to. They then jump to the next vent and then the third before reaching the third large platform which has another switch on it. Alice places another Clockwork Bomb on it. She then turns to Arthur.

"Shrink" Alice commands as they both shrink revealing floating purple platforms. They both then jump to the platforms which disappear once they grow. They then jump to the fourth platfom with a treasure chest on it. Alice pulls out her Hobby Horse and smashes the treasure chest releasing the lost soul.

That's the way, ah? It's back to the ship for me!" The Third Drowned Sailor thanks them as he ascends upward. The blinding light returns and Arthur and Alice find themselves back outside the third crypt which closes. The Ghost Captain and his Ghost Sailors all appear in front of them.

"Many thanks, Alice and Alice's friend! Be as good to yourself as you've been to us! Haul anchor and heave to, men! It's the wide and glorious main for us!" The Ghost Captain says as he and his Ghost Sailors disappear. Another gate opens allowing Alice and Arthur to leave the graveyard.

"They are so lucky" Arthur says.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asks.

"Because now they are truly free" Arthur replies.

"Whats up with you and freedom?" Alice asks, "Are your parents forcing you to become a doctor or something?".

"Oh no i've wanted to be a doctor ever since my twin brother Oliver died" Arthur replies as Alice hugs him startling him and making him blush.

"I'm so sorry Arthur" Alice says tightening her hold on him.

"Thank you love, i'm sorry about your family" Arthur replies hugging her back.

"Thank you Arthur" Alice replies pulling away. Arthur looks sad to have to let go of her for a minuet but the look quickly disappears.

"The main reason I talk about freedom so much is because I don't really have much" Arthur states, "My parents are ver adamant about what were to do with our lives especially mum" Arthur says, "Luckily for me being the middle child I have more freedom then my older brothers but still not enough" Arthur replies.

"Your the middle child, how many siblings do you have?" Alice asks.

"Six, my three older brothers are Allistor, Seamus and Dylan and my three younger brothers are Alfred, his twin Matthew who are both eighteen and Peter whose only twelve" Arthur explains.

"Wow six brothers…thats hell, I am so sorry" Alice responds chuckling.

"Trust me it is" Arthur replies also chuckling as they come to a blue mushroom.

"Blue?, I thought these were pink" Arthur asks as Alice takes his hand.

"Most of them are but some are blue" Alice replies as they jump onto the mushroom blasting them into the air. They then find themselves on another slide. Just as their about to go down Arthur pulls Alice onto his lap.

"W-What are you d-doing Arthur?" Alice asks blushing.

"Making sure you don't fall off the ledge this time" Arthur says as they go down the slide.

"T-Thank you Arthur" Alice replies still blushing before realizing something, "Watch out for the ruin" Alice says pointing out blobs of ruin that they swerve out of the way to avoid. Upon reaching the end of the slide they land in a clearing where they hear a loud growling. A giant creature made out of tar with four broken baby doll arms for legs, numerous broken baby doll faces, a giant and massive broken baby doll face and numerous pipes and gears sticking out of its back.

"Love what the hell is this thing?" Arthur asks worried.

"Colossal Ruin…stay alert, this is the most dangerous of all the ruin" Alice says pulling out her Pepper Grinder as she begins shooting the heads. Arthur followed suit as the giant head began breathing fire. Alice grabs Arthur and both of them burst into a swam of butterflies avoiding the fire. A metallic screech is heard as the Colossal Ruin dives into the seafloor dissapearing.

"That was it…it just ran away?" Arthur asks.

"The train called, c'mon we have to hurry" Alice says as her and Arthur move forward. They then hear what sounds like someone groaning in pain as they come across a trail of blood. Upon following it they find a massacre of the fish people from Barrelbottom. One of them is still alive and hanging off of a hook. They are dead bodies piled ontop of each other.

"Bloody hell this is disgusting" Arthur says covering his nose with his arm.

"I'm gonna slaughter that carpenter" Alice growls as The Cheshire Cat appears ontop the large pile of dead bodies.

"Every picture tells a story, sometimes we don't like the ending, sometimes we don't understand it" he says before disappearing.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asks.

"It means there's more to this…" Alice says motioning to the massacre around them, "I'm very interested to see what that asshole has to say about this" Alice says as her and Arthur walk pass the dead bodies and up the stairs behind them. Once they each the top the trap door closes. Arthur and Alice then walk down another flight of stairs as the door behind them closes. They then find themselves back in the theater where The Octopus and The Music Fish are seen outside the theater doors as Arthur and Alice walk in and take a seat among the other audience members. The Carpenter then appears on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the shoooooooow!" The Carpenter exclaims as he sits right next to Alice on her left as Arthur is on her right.

"Rather bizarre show" Alice comments as the show starts with the Oyster Starlets entering the stage while dancing. When the blonde Oyster Starlet reaches the center stage, Walrus squashes her by landing on top of her. The backup dancers are startled and started to tremble in fear.

"That's quite enough of that I think! That's enough preliminaries! Here's the performance you've been waiting for proves I am without prejudice and have a fine sense of humor" The Walrus says as the redheaded Oyster Starlets grab cardboard tombstones.

"Sword and crown are worthless here,

I invite everyone to dance

Laborers, lawyers, church and gown

All make their little prance.

This life is full of random death

And heaps of grief and shame,

So few are soothed by 'accident'

You want someone to blame.

Fire, plague or strange disease,

Drowned, murdered or, if you please,

A long fall down the basement stairs

None are expected, no one cares.

I often must work very hard

Sweat running down my skin,

After the dance I then must rest

And the eating can begin" The Walrus recites as he begins feeding on The Oyster Starlets.

"Time to eat! Death is the ultimate equalizer! All have the right to be eaten" The Walrus says.

"Get in line creatures! All will be served, so to speak" The Carpenter says as the audience screams in terror.

"Wicked thing! Feasting while Wonderland is destroyed!" Alice chastises The Walrus.

'You disgusting vile creature" Arthur agrees.

"I am not the enemy you seek, Alice. I tried to hide this bit of Wonderland from that beast. Appeasement's never clean. We must all play our assigned roles. Are you a pawn or a queen? An idiot or a practiced fool? However this turns out, consider the prospect that you have been misled, Alice. Then ask, by whom?" The Carpenter says as a metallic screech is heard as the train appears outside the theater

"Oh no! Who set that bloody train in motion?! Where's it come from?!" Alice asks as Arthur wraps his arms around her shielding her from the train.

"It arrived when you arrived! And it's more horrible even then you can currently imagine! The death of a dream! Caterpillar may know how!" The Carpenter says jumping in front of both Arthur and Alice taking the brunt of the train's attack as everything goes to black.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I think its the longest one i've written so far…it was originally going to be two chapters but I decided to fuse them into one…R &R and tell me what you think…The Vale of Doom and The Mysterious East are next…have a great day:)**


	10. Chapter 8: Finding A Lost Memory

**Chapter 8: Finding A Lost Memory**

As Alice opens her eyes the world around her is very blurred and distorted. After a few minuets her eyes adjust and she realizes that she is back in the real world. She then notices that she is in a carriage with her former nanny and Arthur who is also walking up from being unconscious as The Mangled Mermaid burns behind them.

"What? The blood in my mouth tastes like bile! Where's the brute that hit me, Nanny?" Alice asks upset.

"Nasty prat's out cold. Not dead, and more's the pity" Nanny replies.

"What did he want?" Alice asks.

"What they all want, money he didn't earn. What were you thinking, butting into that mess? You could've been killed!" Nanny replies, "And who are you?".

"Arthur Kirkland i'm a friend of Alice's" Arthur replies shaking Nanny's hand.

"A friend?" Nanny asks smiling.

"Were just friends" Alice quickly replies.

"Alright" Nanny replies.

"Nanny, my mind is in pieces. I have terrible visions and I need to know-" Alice begins.

"About the fire, same as always. You need to move on Alice. So do I" Nanny replies.

…

" _ **Well at least she's not spewing that asylum nonsense. "My past is dead, I killed them, I should have saved them, I should have died!" Her mind was in shambles. Radcliffe thought familiar faces would bring her 'round, after a year he lost interest in her inheritance, greedy sod. Still always asking his bizarre questions, a heavy dose of madness I'd say, but honesty's never the best policy in this life. When she wasn't comatose she'd gape with eyes like pinwheels, drooled, occasionally screeched, never uttered a sensible sound. And like the child she was, she kept her secrets close" Nanny's voice is heard saying as numerous events in Alice's life is shown.**_

…

"Gonophs and lurkers! Common as cockroaches. And those poor tykes are food for perverts. Like the blameless ants that wasps consume, or a spider's feeble prey" Nanny says noticing what appears to be grown men surrounding little boys.

"That is sickening" Arthur replies, "What has this bloody world come too".

"You visited my room at Rutledge. What were you?" Alice asks ignoring the situation.

"You recall that? Radcliffe paid me, for a bit. A woman alone sometimes does what she doesn't particularly feel like doing, as you know" Nanny states.

"Nurse Witless said you'd fallen on hard times" Alice says.

"I'm no drunk like her. I'm hurting no one. Hooking's not a bad life" Nanny replies.

"Except for the pimps. She also said you might have my rabbit. Please Nanny, talk about-" Alice begins before Nanny cuts her off.

"The damn fire! Never seems to help. Look Alice, I can't give you what I don't have. Radcliffe wrote the inquest report, I'll take you to him. Besides, he's got your damn rabbit, you should remember that" Nanny replies.

"Alright, but Mister Radcliffe's useless!" Alice states

"Don't I know it" Nanny replies as the carriage stops and Alice and Arthur get out.

"It was nice meeting you" Arthur says to Nanny.

"You too" Nanny replies and waits until Alice is out of ear shot, "Promise me you'll take care of her, she may think she doesn't need someone looking out for her but she does" Nanny replies.

"I promise i'll protect her with my life" Arthur replies.

"Thank you" Nanny says as he rushes off after Alice.

"So who is this Radcliffe fellow?" Arthur asks reaching Alice.

"A greedy asshole who tried to steal my inheritance which was practically nothing to begin with so he lost interest" Alice replies annoyed, "He was my family's lawyer".

"I haven't met the bloke yet and I already don't like him" Arthur replies.

"Trust me its impossible to actually like him" Alice replies as they approach a rather large house. Alice and Arthur walk through the gate and up the front stairs before Alice knocks on the door. The intercom then comes to life.

"Yes, who is it?" a man's voice asks.

"Alice Liddell, Mister Radcliffe" Alice replies.

"Ah, you're back. I suppose you'd better come up. Mind the latch" he replies disinterested as Alice opens the door and walks in with Arthur following her.

"Just wait down here I need to speak with him alone" Alice says.

"I'll be right here when you come back love" Arthur replies as Alice walks up the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor Alice walks into Radcliffe's office. Radcliffe is a fat man with white hair and glasses. As Alice approaches a chair to sit down she spies her stuffed rabbit thats missing an eye on his desk.

"You do have my rabbit!" she exclaims angrily.

"Forgotten your manners? And what else I wonder. You abandoned it at Rutledge Asylum, my dear. We've been over this before" Radcliffe states condescendingly.

…

 _ **In a huff as usual, oozing with attitude and accusatory flummery. I've "stolen" her rabbit! Ridiculous pretext. She's here about the fire, again. All the mad child wants to talk about. My report found her family dead by misadventure, she won't accept it, goes on and on about her killing memories, and her need to know the truth. The alleged truth is the fire began in the library when the cat knocked over a lamp. The blaze trapped her parents and sister upstairs. Sister Lizzie never even unlocked her door, died in her bed. The guilty cat always sets her off, she denies it, "It makes no sense, it can't be, etcetera..." Agreed. From the outset, Alice was my candidate for the pyromaniac. The girl has a fixation with fire. I once remarked that I thought she might have had a larger role in causing the tragedy. She suffered some sort of psychotic episode" Radcliffe's voice is heard saying as various images are shown.**_

…

Alice wakes up in a daze holding her head.

"Did I rip his head off? I... wanted to…" she asks aloud as she notices that Radcliffe's house looks like it has been abandoned for years, "What's left of my brain will explode. Is it mad to pray for better hallucinations? Perhaps I'm fated to expire, right here…" Alice states last she hears footsteps coming towards her. She turns around and sees a frantic and panicked Arthur. Upon seeing her, he lets out a sigh of relief and pulls her into his arms.

"Oh love thank goodness your okay, I was so worried something happened to you, one minuet everything was fine then there was this blinding light followed by complete darkness and the the house transformed into this plus its snowing outside and its a little too late for snow" Arthur rambles panicked as Alice blushes and hugs him back.

"I'm fine Arthur, everything is fine…" Alice replies, "I think" she adds on still confused about her new surroundings. She then blushes again remembering how he said he was worried about her. It confused her, how could he care about her even though they only met recently, even the people who knew her for years stopped caring about her considering her a lost cause…but he doesn't, he's seen how mad she is, he's seen other people's reactions to her, hell he went to Wonderland with her and wasn't the least bit terrified…maybe, maybe he's just as mad as she is. But that can't be right, he's intelligent, he's caring, he's kind, he's handsome-. "Wait where did that come from…of course he's handsome thats just a fact I mean its not like I'm attracted to him right? i'm just admiring his good looks I mean what would he even see in me. He's got his whole life ahead of him why would he even give a girl whose going nowhere but a possible early grave a second glance" Alice thought to herself as Arthur's grip on her tightened. "He was terrified when he thought I died back in The Radula Room …wait he said he doesn't want lose me again…I interpreted it as he wanted me to warn him about my abilities to he could be prepared next time but what if…I have to know truth" Alice thought pulling away from Arthur.

"Love whats wrong?" Arthur asked confusion covering his face.

"Do I know you?" Alice asks as Arthur stares at her confused.

"Love if this is kind of joke it not funny, Amnesia is a serious thing" Arthur says.

"I'm not joking Arthur, do I know you personally I mean" Alice replies as Arthur finally understands what she means.

"You mean you remember me?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know" Alice states confused, "There are bits and piece of broken memories that i'm trying to piece together but I need your help…now please tell me do I know you!?" Alice asks crossing her arms and getting upset.

"You know I never liked how when I was little if one of my friends wanted to have a tea party they always pretend to have tea when really they were drinking nothing but air" Arthur states randomly.

"What the hell does that have to do wi-" Alice begins before it all comes back to her.

…

 _"Hi do you want to join my tea party?" she asked smiling big. Arthur wan't in the mood for a tea party...but something about this girl made him feel different...they way she smiled, the way she laughed...her big beautiful green eyes full of innocence and child like wonder. He smiled at her and walked over._

 _"Sure i'd love to join your tea party" Arthur said sitting down._

" _I'm Alice Liddell" she says holding out he hand._

" _Arthur Kirkland" he says placing a kiss on her hand._

" _Welcome Arthur" She said pouring him a cup of tea._

 _"You brought real tea with you?" He asked curiously._

 _"Of course...whats a tea party without tea" The girl stated._

 _"True but usually people pretend that the tea is real" Arthur said._

 _"They do?" she asked confused making Arthur realize she must not have very many friends._

 _"You don't have many friends do you?" Arthur asked._

 _"Of course I do…I have Dinah" She said motioning to the black cat who stared at Arthur with curiosity, "and of course ...rabbit" she said motioning to the stuffed rabbit, "I also have loads of friends who live in my Wonderland" she finished._

…

Alice stands there as the memory floods her mind. She shakes her head and stares at Arthur before tackling him in a hug.

"Oh my god I never thought I would see you again" Alice replies tears forming in her eyes as she finally remembered her best friend that she hasn't seen in twelve years. She then realized something and began blushing in embarrassment, "I can't believe I forgot you…i'm such a horrible friend" Alice states as she is about to pull away but Arthur wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

"Its okay love I understand why you forgot me and i'm not upset" Arthur states.

"But I forgot you, I forgot my own best friend…how can you forgive me after what I did?" Alice asks.

"Because you are not a horrible friend" Arthur replies, "You went through something absolutely horrible and traumatic" Arthur says, "If anyone was the horrible friend it was me for not being there for you".

"Thats not true, how could you have known…its not like our families knew each other" Alice states.

"I looked for you, for a while anyways…I waited in our spot in the woods for weeks and when you didn't show up I went out and tried to find you…but after a while I thought you left me like everyone else" Arthur replies on the verge of tears.

"I could never leave you…your my best friend" Alice replies before remembering something, "What did you mean like everyone else" Alice asks.

"You were so lucky to have a sister like Lizzie who loved you unconditionally" Arthur replies, "My older brothers hate me and I mean they really hate me especially Dylan. When I was little they pelted me with stones, Dylan made it his mission to turn every friend I tried to make into an enemy by telling them I was weird for talking to imaginary friends which drove any potential friend I had of making away" he says starting to cry with anger, "He even made Alfred and Peter my own younger brothers hate me as well telling them that I had wished they were never born" he says tears flowing out of his eyes in anger as he turns around and punches a hole through the wall, "That manipulative bastard made my own family hate my guts just because he wasn't the baby anymore, did you know what he got me for my last birthday?" Arthur asks.

"No what?" Alice asks growing enraged as the seconds pass.

"I opened the box and there was a noose with a note that said "No one would even miss you"…" Arthur says his voice getting angrier as his eyes flash blue and pink, "I SWEAR IF HE WASN'T FAMILY I WOULD KILL THAT BLOODY NINCOMPOOP!" Arthur yells infuriated his eyes turning blue with pink swirls before turning back to green. He then hears a loud crash which startles him. He turns around and sees the abandoned desk had been thrown to the other side of the room and smashed to pieces but what shocks him even more is Alice. She's in Hysteria Mode. Her Vorpal Blade appears out of nowhere and she turns to Arthur, her blood red eyes staring straight into his startled green ones. She then opens her mouth and what comes out terrifies him.

"Where. Is. Dylan?" she asks him her voice completely distorted. It sounds like three voices at once. Alice's, another woman's voice that sounds similar to Alice's but different at the same time and a demon's voice all rolled into one. Arthur immediately realizing whats she wants to do runs towards her and wrapps his arms around her.

"Let. Go. And Tell. Me. Where. He. IS!" Alice demands getting angry.

"Love as much as I want him dead I am not going to let you kill him" Arthur states.

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Alice yells breaking free of his hold on her but he quickly wraps his arms around her again.

"Love you will get caught if you try and hurt him and I won't lose you again now that your remember me…I don't want to lose my best and only friend" Arthur says tearing up again as Alice feels a pang of pain in her heart that calms her down. Hysteria Mode deactivates as Alice now back to normal pulls a crying Arthur into her arms comforting him. After a while he stops crying and looks at her.

"Thank you for being my friend Alice" Arthur states sincerely.

"Thank you for being my friend Arthur" Alice replies just as sincerely as they hug again. Arthur then stands up off the dirty floor and helps Alice to her feet.

"Come on love lets get out of this depressing dump" Arthur comments.

"Gladly" Alice replies as they walk downstairs only to find the front door blocked by a toilet, "There's an exit around back follow me" Alice replies as they head out the back door only to see that it is snowing. Before the door closes Arthur snags an umbrella that he saw standing near the door. He quickly opens it shielding himself and Alice who he pulls towards him from the snow.

"You don't mind sharing, do you love?" Arthur asks.

"N-Not at all" Alice replies blushing as a small smile graces her face. She then stares at the snow falling as a look of pain crosses her face.

"Whats the matter love?" Arthur asks her.

"It was snowing the night of the fire" Alice replies as Arthur holds her closer comforting her. The two then walk forward and come upon a small statue of The Mock Turtle.

"Love I don't think were in London anymore" Arthur states as the two walk around the corner and find a giant burning mushroom.

"We are defiantly not in London anymore" Alice replies as they hear a loud metallic screech. They both look up and see the train driving into a red vortex in the sky. A blinding light appears before Arthur and Alice find themselves in a destroyed world. The sky is a huge red vortex and there is lightning and thunder crashing in the background. Alice and Arthur are once again wearing their classic Wonderland attire.

"This bloody Ruin! It's corrupted nearly all of Wonderland!" Alice replies disgusted.

"Seeking refuge from the wicked world? Perhaps things only look like they've gone to hell" The Cheshire Cat says appearing with a twisted grin on his face.

"You're not that good a liar, and I'm not that stupid. But something a bit less calamitous would have been welcome" Alice replies.

"I concur…this is stressful enough, do you really need to add onto it" Arthur asks annoyed.

"This unmitigated disaster is your doing, and it will get worse. Your train keeps a hellish schedule. Get moving. Time waits for no one. The change has begun" The Cat replies.

"The train is perfectly capable of terrifying us, Cat. You should find another job. Is there really so little hope?" Alice asks annoyed.

"There's even less. And if fear paralyzes you, we are lost" The Cat replies disappearing as several Insidious Ruin and a Menacing Ruin appear and attack Alice and Arthur who pull out their Vorpal Blades and prepare to fight. After quickly dispatching the Insidious Ruin, Alice pulls out her parasol and deflects the Menacing Ruin's attack destroying its arms allowing Alice and Arthur to finish it off together. After killing it Alice notices a hookah cover in ruin. She quickly walks over to it and smashes the ruin with her Hobby Horse. She then inhales the fumes.

"Arthur quickly inhale" Alice replies coughing.

"Love we shouldn't be smoking its unhealthy" Arthur replies.

"Its not real where in Wonderland or whats left of it" Alice replies.

"Good point" Arthur replies inhaling as well.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step" a voice is heard saying

"A single step of London Bridge could end my journey" Alice replies as Arthur wraps his arms around her again comforting her.

"Failure as an epitaph? I'd hoped you were more courageous" the voice responds.

"Love I want you to know, I know what your going through with the suicidal thoughts…believe me its impossible to not think them when your brother's are practically begging you to do it anyways, please promise me if you have these thoughts again you'll come talk to me first" Arthur states.

"Only if you promise me the same" Alice replies.

"Deal" Arthur replies as they hug again. As they pull away a look of confusion crosses Arthur's face, "Whose voice was that?" he asks.

"Caterpillar, come on lets get this over with I can only stand being around him for so long" Alice replies as she and Arthur jump to a floating platform that leads them to a ledge on the other side of the platform they were originally standing on. Upon reaching it they pass a broken statue of a crying Alice and a destroyed train station.

"I feel as if we have been here before" Arthur replies.

"We have" Alice replies emotionless to hide her pain. Arthur knowing better grabs her hand and squeezes it letting her know he is here for her. She smiles at him as the two best friends continue on. Upon reaching the second hookah they both inhale again and hear Caterpillar's voice.

"That vaporous ledge only appears as flimsy and insubstantial as your confidence. It will hold you. Trust me" he tells them as they jump to another floating platform that brings them to a clearing where they find two Teapots that are surrounded by a messed up table that is spiraling like a snake and numerous floating chairs.

"Teapot Cannons…well at least we know Hatter wasn't completely useless before his demise" Alice replies chuckling as her and Arthur each pick up a Teapot Cannon. Just then the ground begins to shake as a Colossal Ruin digs its way out of the ground. Arthur and Alice immediately pull out their Pepper Grinders and begin attacking the numerous heads. The Ruin then lets out an angry scream and a massive head appears plus four pipes that shoot out fire.

"Shoot the head with the Teapot Cannon NOW!" Alice yells taking out her Teapot Cannon.

"On it" Arthur replies as he follows suit. They both shoot the giant head before it can get close to them. The Ruin then leans over and Alice rushes towards it attacking the massive head with her Vorpal Blade as Arthur follows suit. They both quickly finish the ruin off allowing them both access to the third hookah.

"I'm devastated. Look what's become of my beautiful valley!" Alice states after they both inhale.

"All things change in the fullness of time. Often not for better" Caterpillar's voice tells them as they move forward.

They then reach another hookah and both inhale.

"It's not only about you, Alice! Look at the destruction around you! Consider its cause. Then, come join me" Caterpillar's voice says again as both Alice and Arthur notice what looks like life among the destruction as there is a waterfall and greenery. They both walk towards to and see a tiny mountain with a shrine on top.

"You are familiar with the saying, that "smoking stunts your growth?" Caterpillar's voice asks.

"Adults assault children with that adage, usually while they've got a pipe stuck in their mouths" Alice replies smirking as Arthur chuckles.

"Father used to do that, he'd warn us about the dangers of smoking while he was in the middle of it" Arthur says reminiscing.

"I won't ask either of you to inhale, let the smoke envelope you Caterpillar's voice says as the smoke envelops Alice and Arthur as they slowly shrink.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter…originally I wasn't gonna have Alice remember Arthur until after she killed Bumby but I decided it would be better if she remembered here…R &R and tell me what you think…Alice and Arthur ascend the mountain next in search of Caterpillar…have a great day:)**


	11. Chapter 9: Ascending The Mountain

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated in loving memory to my great-grandmother who passed away on the third….**

 **Chapter 9: Ascending The Mountain**

Alice and Arthur after shrinking come face to face with a mountainous isle which, to a person of normal size, would appear to be a mound of jade and greenery, with trickles of water running down the sides to form a pool around the bottom. However, to an insect, the mound is a mountain, the trickles are waterfalls, and the plants are full-grown trees. As Alice and Arthur look around they see various statues representing Chinese and Japanese culture like gieshas that cry blood and giant koi fish that have chains hanging out of their mouths. There are also giant floating mahjong tiles used for jumping from platform to platform. There are also ancient Chinese letters falling from the grey and cloudy sky above. The pool of water which to an insect appears to be a ocean is just as cloudy grey as the sky above and is filled with pink koi fish that jump out of it. Alice then turns to Arthur who is now wearing a white kimono shirt with dark red-violet kimono pants, white socks with dark brown sandals with red straps.

"I see Wonderland has given you another new outfit" Alice comments, "As always it looks good on you".

"Well I think you pull yours off much better love" Arthur responds as Alice notices her new outfit. She is now wearing a dark blue kimono/Hanfu crossover with short puffy dark blue sleeves, the dress has a pale blue, pink and teal floral and butterfly pattern, a white apron that is edged with a blue Chinese pattern and the astronomical patterns for _Uranus_ and _Pluto._ The edges of collar are folded over one another in a kimono-like manner and is edged in pale pink ruffles. Alice's omega necklace is also made out of Jade green and she wears pink and dark magenta arm warmers plus black and white horizontal striped tights underneath and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. She also has a bow around her waist in the back. The bow is quite large since it is a kimono bow. the skull in the center is a Jade green and the bow itself is actually two bows which are baby pink and carnation pink. the sash is tied with two cords in blue and teal/green. The face in the skull is similar to an no mask then a human skull.

"Thank you" Alice replies slightly blushing before shaking her head, "Come on lets get moving" she says as she jumps to a floating mahjong tile.

"Right behind you love" Arthur replies following her as they jump to a small bridge that leads them to one of the koi fish statues. They quickly pull the chain hanging out of its mouth releasing a floating vase that shoots out air that allows them to jump to a higher platform which allows them access to a flight of jade green stairs that brings them up to a small village that is made up of small paper huts that are on fire as the burned corpses of origami paper ants are seen everywhere.

"Bloody hell what happened here?" Arthur asks horrified.

"I don't know but whoever did this is going to pay" Alice comments as a creature lands in front of them. The creature wears yellow robes tied with a red rope, It has a distinguishable yellow vertical line in the middle of its Oni mask. Its wings are a darker shade of yellow and it carries a katana as its weapon.

"Fuck Samurai Wasps, be careful there exceptional fighters" Alice comments as she and Arthur pull out their Vorpal Blades ready to fight. The Samurai Wasp charges as two more land from above joining the fight. Alice and Arthur quickly block attacks with their Vorpal Blades before pulling their Hobby Horses out and begin and knock the wasps back. Alice then throws out a Clockwork bomb which distracts the wasps as they head towards it. She then detonates it dazing the wasps as her and Arthur attack with their Hobby Horses destroying the wasps Oni masks and breaking their defense. They then pull out their Vorpal Blades and finish the wasps off.

"This is getting bloody exhausting" Arthur says placing his hands on his knees as he bends over to catch his breath.

"Tell me about it" Alice replies following suit as they stand up and continue onward coming towards a giant gorge.

"Shrink" Alice says as they do say revealing a few invisible platforms. They jump to the first one just as a dragon statue breathes fire out at them from the wall. Luckily it misses them. They then jump to the next platform before jumping to a tall statue. Alice then pulls out her Teapot Cannon and shoots what looks like a honey comb in the wall revealing another koi statue with a chain hanging out of its mouth. She and Arthur then jumps towards it pulling the chain raising another vase with air blowing out if it which they jump to next allowing them to jump to another floating mahjong tile that brings them up to a ledge which they jump to next. Upon walking forward they both come across a temple. However another foe lands in front of them blocking their way. The creature wear a full suit of traditional samurai armor and wields long naginatas. I also has a yellow uwa-obi or himo below its dō and has a huge yellow crest on its dō with four shuriken symbols. Its kabuto has a crescent moon as its maedate and extends to each side as horns. It has a yellow sashimono with the same shuriken symbols attached to the back of its dō.

"I take it these ones are tougher?" Arthur asks.

"Daimyo Wasps, and they are allot tougher" Alice replies as they get into a fighting stance, "They are weak against ranged weapons though" Alice replies as The Daimyo Wasp flies into the air to land an attack however she pulls out her Tea Pot Cannon and shoots it disorientating it. She then pulls out her Hobby Horse and begins attacking The Daimyo Wasp destroying most of its armor. It then blasts her backwards as it flies to the side before flying into the air again only to be disoriented by Arthur shooting it with his Tea Pot Cannon. Alice and Arthur then attack it with The Hobby Horse defeating it. After defeating it the gates to the temple open allowing them access. After making there way through the temple Alice and Arthur come to a chasm. Alice holds out her right hand which Arthur grabs with his left. They both then run towards the chasm before bursting into a swarm of blue and green butterflies before reforming on the other side.

"That was bloody amazing" Arthur comments incredibly excited as Alice chuckles before they notice the elder origami ant.

"Your victories in combat and conundrums suggest your fitness to confront the challenges ahead. Mental strength will confirm your worthiness, or declare your defeat" he reveals to them as they see a dragon sliding puzzle before them. Arthur and Alice find the pieces and slide the puzzle into place completing it.

"You can save us! I'll open the path!" The elder ant replies as he opens the gates allowing them access to a set of stones stairs which the climb before once again meeting up with the elder ant.

"The wicked Wasps lay siege upon us, and control the peaks to east and west, you must defeat them to reach Caterpillar's retreat" the elder ant tells them.

"I suppose we must go to the mountain top, as it won't come to us" Alice replies as Arthur nods in agreement.

"We have faith, that Caterpillar, the strange and wondrous, helps those in need. One day we'll have proof! Purity of heart is to will one thing, to approach his sacred aerie, you must confront the savage Daimyos who prevent our access to his power. I'll open the entrance to the Sacred Caves, where your journey begins" The elder ant says opening the the stone door allowing them access to the cave.

"You friendship is quite the powerful one, don't lose sight of the bonds that connect for you shall need each other for the fight thats ahead" he tells them ominously as the door to the cave closes.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know" Alice replies before turning around, "Lets just keep moving" she says as Arthur follows her.

"Right behind you love" he says as they both slide down the slanted stone floor coming out of the mouth of a stone sculpture of an asian demon, surrounded by three other asian demons one on each wall. There is also a canvas standing up in front of them displaying a peaceful village that Arthur and Alice approach before entering the canvas and finding themselves teleported to the peaceful village in the canvas. It is then that they find that the village isn't as peaceful as the picture makes it appear. There are Samurai Wasp Archers. The Wasp Archers appearances are based on Japanese folklore and history. They are dressed in a fiendish red samurai armor and their face is particularly the most noticeable and uncolored place on their body. Their faces are covered by Oni masks and it is surrounded by a white, fluffy coat-like obstruction that appears at either sides of their face. They have several huge calligraphy brushes at their backs along with their arrows. There are also numerous huts on fire.

"Regard this depiction of domestic harmony and order. The fruitful landscape encouraged industry, tolerance, and cooperation. Loving families flourished. Happy children and dear friends... grateful for their well-being, lived for generations, secure, active and free. But a sudden onslaught of alien attacks broke their fragile bodies and nearly crushed their generous spirits" they both heard Caterpillar's voice saying.

Alice and Arthur make their way over a stone bridge over looking the rushing water below. As they come across the bridge they walk up to a large rock which they push sending it down a small hill crushing three Samurai Archers. They then slide down the hill coming across a floating tan platform that they climb onto. It then levitates them into the air. Alice then notices bamboo spikes sticking out of a ledge of above them.

"Quick shrink" Alice replies grabbing Arthur's hand as they both shrink. It is then Arthur notices how close to the spikes they had come to. After moving away from the spikes they come to a rotating branch that moves clockwise. They quickly jump onto it as it raises them into the air near a vase with air blowing out of it which they jump to that allows the access to another ledge. They then exit the canvas by going through a dragon's mouth exiting out of another canvas. Quickly walking out of the cave they find themselves high up the mountain. Before them is a scroll styled bridge with various Chinese letter moving towards them. Some of them on fire. There are numerous cherry blossom petals falling through the air.

"Sakura petals, this place is absolutely beautiful" Arthur comments blissfully as the cherry blossoms blow around them in the breeze, "It reminds me so much of Japan".

"You've been to Japan before?" Alice asks surpised.

"Only once, I was visiting a very close friend of mine" Arthur replies, "His name is Kiku". he tells her.

"Lucky, i've never been anywhere" Alice replies, "Thats why Wonderland used to be my favorite place to escape to" she says before sighing sadly, "But now…its ruined" Alice states as Arthur pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry love, I promise you, we will find out who is doing this and put a stop to it" he says holding her close as she cuddles with him in his arms as she hugs him back.

"Thank you Arthur" Alice replies as a flaming arrow wedges itself in the stone wall above them. They both turn around noticing another Samurai Wasp Archer. Alice rolls her eyes in annoyance and pulls out her tea pot cannon shooting it killing it instantly. Alice and Arthur then begin crossing the bridge avoiding the fire before making it to the other side where they see a giant geisha statue that is crying blood. Upon reaching the door Arthur comments once more on the petals.

"Did you know in Japan there is an ancient myth that if two people confess their love for one another under the falling sakura petals that they are destined to be with one another for all eternity?" he asks Alice as she begins slightly blushing.

"No I had no idea" she says as they make their way through a door that is revealed to be a yin and yang koi fish. Upon opening the door they come across a tablet that releases a wasp made of ink.

"Samurai Ink Wasps, smash the tablet so it can't produce more" Alice states attacking the wasp with her Vorpal Blade as Arthur pulls out his Hobby Horse and smashes the tablet whilst Alice kills the ink wasp. The two then come across a door with a Buddha head on it that turns sideways allowing them into it before turning sideways again allowing them out of it. They then come across a blue mushroom that they jump on as a blinding light appears. Once the blinding light disappears they find themselves at the top of yet another slide. Once again Arthur pulls Alice into his lap as they go down the slide together avoiding the ruin as much as possible. Upon landing they find themselves on a bridge they has a roof which they cross coming to a platform when all four kinds of wasps attack them. Arthur quickly pulls out his Hobby Horse and smashes all of the tablets to stop the production of the ink wasps. He then switches to his Tea Pot Cannon and attacks the archers. Alice pulls out her Tea Pot Cannon and shoots The Daimyo Wasp every time it flies into the air disorienting it as she smashes it with her Hobby Horse destroying its armor and eventually defeating it. Her and Arthur then double team The Samurai Wasps quickly finishing them off before jumping towards a giant dresser and climbing up the draws to a koi fish statue with a chain hanging out if its mouth. They then pull the hook attached to the chain moving the bridge over to the other side of the platform that they just had the fight on. They then jump back onto the bridge before coming across another vase with air blowing out of it which they jump to bringing them to another platform with two giant vases that have water gushing out of them and another crying geisha statue. They then jump from there to another small platform that has another koi fish statue with a chain and hook hanging out of it. They both then pull the hook as another mahjong tile appears plus another bridge. They jump to the floating mahjong tile which takes them to the bridge which they jump to next. They then walk forwards before jumping to another ledge that leads them to another fire door. They both approach the door and enter as Alice once again enters her trance like state.

 **(A/N: I was gonna stop it here but then I realized how evil that would be and decided to to give you some more…enjoy:)**

…

" **Dinah saved my life! I survived because...She showed me how to escape!"** Alice says as a cat's meow is heard in the distance, **"I didn't leave the lamp in the library, and Dinah didn't knock it over! The lamp, and Dinah were upstairs when I went to bed! Dinah was in the room with me when the fire started!"** Alice replies as Arthur get an idea. They both then exit via another fire door when Arthur decides to ask something.

"Love, is it possible that someone in your family might have made an enemy who decided to set your house in fire in an attempt at revenge?" Arthur ams.

"I don't know" Alice replies lost in thought, "The though never crossed my mind although its possible" Alice replies trying to look back into what memories she's collected when they hear cries for help interrupting her. They quickly rush around the corned coming face to face with a group of Samurai Wasps beating up some of the poor defenseless origami ants. Alice and Arthur quickly share a mixed look of anger and disgust before pulling out their Vorpal Blades and attacking the wasps. They then swap to Hobby Horses and finish them off.

"This is terrible! Oh Great Caterpillar, why have you abandoned us? The door ahead is sealed. Only by playing the correct sequence of bells can it be opened!" of one the origami ant monks states.

"A dubious honor, I suspect" Alice replies dryly before completing the sequence, "The tune's embedded in my memory, like "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat!" she comments as another yin and yang koi fish door opens.

"Get to the tree, Alice! and Alice's boyfriend! Help our brothers!" the origami ant monk tells them.

"Were just friends" Arthur and Alice reply blushing as they make their way through the door. They both then find themselves in another clearing that is quickly filled with more ink wasps. A Daimyo Wasp then lands. Arthur quickly pulls out his Hobby Horse and smashes the tablets while Alice deals with the Daimyo. After disorientating it Alice and Arthur finish it off with there Vorpal Blades before approaching another buddha door which spins around to let them in and then spins around again to let them out. They then approach another slide which they slide down again before landing onto a platform as they take in their surroundings. Their is another giant koi statue with a chain and hook hanging out of its mouth which they run to an pull raising another platform allowing them access to a cave that is full of water. They quickly walk through it before coming out of the other side which leads them to another temple which they enter before coming face to face with The Ant Elder.

"A bridge will complete the path, but this substance has blocked the way. Can you help us to remove it?" he asks them motioning to some tar ruin that contains various broken eyeless baby doll heads.

"I believe we've got the proper tool" Alice states as Arthur smiles in agreement.

"At the top of the mountain, you will find the entrance to the next Sacred Cave" he tells them as a Menacing Ruin forms in the center of the room. The Menacing Ruin quickly throws a fireball at them which Alice deflects back at it with her parasol breaking its arms as Arthur attacks it with his Vorpal Blade. Alice then attacks it next as the two of them cut off all three of its heads killing it. They then turns around seeing dried tar blocking a door. They then break the tar with their Hobby Horses freeing the origami ant monks that were trapped on the other side.

"We are saved!" one of them says.

"Our benefactor!" another one says.

"You're free, my friends" Alice says as the three Origami Ant Monks gather around a rock and start chanting to summon a pink mushroom.

"Oh mighty Lepidoptera, oh sleeper in the mountain, Many-legged lord of the lake and peak, divine benefactor, Protector of the frog and tree, on your humble ants look kindly" they pray as Alice and Arthur jump onto the mushroom jumping into the air and out of an opening as a group of Asian paper fans fly over them through the air blowing Alice's hair with the wind.

"Oh mighty Lepidoptera, oh sleeper in the mountain, Many-legged lord of the lake and peak, divine benefactor, Protector of the frog and tree, on your humble ants look kindly" the ant monks and elder pray behind them. The two quickly jump to one of the fans before jumping to another ledge on the mountain which allows them access to a jade green cave. They then jump across a chasm to another platform where a spinning statue is breathing fire which they have to run around to avoid as it turns quickly. They quickly rush to the left and up an small incline that takes them to a risen platform that brings them to another statue that is levitating and falling revealing a key hole underneath it. They quickly shrink and rush through the keyhole before the statue could crush them.

After making it to the other side and un-shrinking Arthur bends over and places his hands on his knees out of breath.

"Bloody hell this is exhausting" he says before turning to Alice who is leaning up against the wall also out of breath, "How much longer to the top?" he asks her.

"I don't know, hopefully not much longer because this is exhausting" she replies as they catch their breath before moving forward. Alice then blushes again upon remembering what Arthur said about the sakura trees as she sneaks a glance at him.

"He is absolutely gorgeous" she thinks to herself as she stares at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them before she stops herself, "What the fuck am I thinking?" Alice asks herself, "He's my best friend and thats it" she thinks to herself, "Besides he deserves a girl so much better then me" she thinks before sighing, "One who is not broken" she thinks as she feels a hand on her left shoulder. Alice then looks up, her green eyes meeting the concerned green ones of her worried best friend.

"Are you okay love?" he asks her concerned.

"Yes why?" Alice replies confused.

"You just stopped out of nowhere, are you sure your okay?" Arthur asks still concerned as Alice gives him another hug wrapping her arms around his back as he wraps his arms around her back.

"Thank you Arthur, thank you for being my friend" Alice replies as tears prickle at her eyes.

"I'll always be here fore you love" Arthur replies smiling, "Your my best friend" he says.

"And you are mine" Alice replies as the two pull away from one another. Arthur and Alice then turn and come upon another honey comb wall on their right which they break down with their Hobby Horses revealing a snail shell that will take them to a Radula Room. They quickly enter once again finding themselves at the twisted tea party with The White Rabbit and The Mad Hatter.

"CAN YOU SURVIVE THE PASSAGE OF TIME?!" the loud voice calls as Menacing Ruin and Eyepots appear.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur replies angrily pulling out his Vorpal Blade however Alice quickly grabs his right wrist and pulls him away.

"Love, what are you doing the fight is back that way?" Arthur asks confused as Alice pulls him along.

'We don't need to fight this time" she tells him, "We just have to survive for a certain period of time" Alice replies as the two of them continue running around the table avoiding the enemies attacks. After a few minuets all of the enemies fall to the ground and disintegrate as Alice and Arthur approach The White Rabbit who has a jar of rose paint for them.

"Don't dawdle Alice, you've already missed the train" The rabbit exclaims as Alice flips him off. The place there in then begins to fade causing them to shut their eyes. Upon opening they eyes they find that they are back at the entrance. The opening to the snail shell is now blocked off. Alice and Arthur then walk out of the small room they are in and turn right appearing at sone staircase which they climb leading them towards another spinning fire breathing statue. Alice quickly noticing the platform towards the left grabs Arthur's hand as the two burst into a swarm of blue and green butterflies before landing on the platform on the other side of a small chasm. After reforming they both jump upwards to another platform finding a switch which Alice places a Clockwork Bomb on opening a stone sideways door below. Starring at the spinning statue, Alice turns to Arthur.

"Wrap your arms around me, we have to time this just right" Alice says.

"Right" Arthur replies nodding as he wraps his arms around her waist as she jumps off the platform and floats down to the door just missing the fire stream from the spinning statue as it passes. Alice and Arthur quickly enter the door before The Clockwork Bomb explodes closing the door in the process sealing them inside another sacred cave which they slide down into. They quickly notice another canvas and turn to look at one another.

"Are you ready to do this?" Alice asks him.

"Ready as i'll ever be" Arthur replies as he takes her right hand with his left and holds it not noticing the blush and small smile that graces her face. Neither dose she notice the blush and smile that grace his face as well. The two then walk up the steps leading to the canvas before walking into it.

 **Well here is chapter nine finally…as you can see Alice and Arthur are finally starting to develop some feelings for one another plus the question Arthur asked Alice about the possibility of the fire being arson is defiantly going to have Alice thinking allot more about what happened the night of the fire as she pieces together her broken memories…R &R and tell me what you thought, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter ten will be up around Halloween/November 1st…have a great day:)**


End file.
